Dans les ténèbres de la ville
by Sweet Dream-chan
Summary: Le jour, une jeune adolescente sombre et solitaire. La nuit, une ombre, combattant pour la justice. Qui sont-ils ? Si étranges, si différents, et s'ils étaient une même personne ? L'adolescente se retrouve soudainement seule, ses parents ont été enlevés, par qui ? Elle va le trouver.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir !^^Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fan fiction, qui est d'ailleurs la première que je poste ! La première première quoi !x) Voici un avant-goût de ce qu'il vous attend, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tous se retournent vers moi, ils scrutent les moindres détails de mon corps, soit intrigués, soit exaspérés. Je ne leur accorde pas un sourire, pas un regard. Sur mon chemin, des murmures, des injures, toujours, c'est comme la solitude, ça te colle au moindre de tes pas. Qu'importe ? Je ne changerai pour rien au monde, même si j'entraînais la fin de celui-ci. Ma vie, mes règles. Je tourne dans une ruelle mal éclairée, c'est mon point de rendez-vous. Des étudiants m'ont « subtilisé » mon téléphone. La condition pour le récupérer est d'avoir assez de cran pour venir le récupérer dans le Bronx, à la rencontre de plusieurs inconnus. Ah, les voilà. C'est un groupe de garçons, ils sont trois. Bizarrement, je pense savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire… Un viol collectif, ça m'a toujours tentée…

\- Rendez-moi mon portable, maintenant. Ai-je dis froidement.

Je ne bouge pas, les adolescents ont vite fait de m'encercler. Je crois que je viens de faire ce qu'on appelle « se jeter dans la gueule du loup ».

\- Tu as été assez naïve pour t'aventurer ici, _seule_? Tu croyais vraiment qu'on aurait ton Gsm ?

\- Bah en fait… Désolé, mais je l'ai pris… Intervient un blond.

\- La ferme !

\- Vous êtes assez stupides pour vouloir me piéger, _moi_? Ai-je dit.

\- Attrapez-la ! Je vais lui enlever ses fringues !

Ils y ont vraiment cru ? J'attrape le bras du petit blond, lui enfonce mon genou dans le ventre, le pousse contre le mur de gauche. Il s'écroule à terre, assommé, aïe, il va avoir une grosse migraine en se réveillant, le pauvre… Je lance mon pied dans le visage du second, son nez est en sang. La peur l'oblige lui ainsi que son leader de partir en courant. Je m'approche du garçon inconscient, m'accroupis à la recherche de mon téléphone. Génial, je l'ai. Je saute pour attraper le rebord d'un vieil escalier de secours, je grimpe jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble à appartement, c'est l'heure. Je me débarrasse de ma mini-jupe et des mes accessoires dans une poubelle, pour être incognito. J'avance jusqu'au bord du bâtiment, d'ici, j'ai une vue imprenable sur New York.

Et sur les crimes qui s'y passe.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoiiir ! Me voilà de retour pour le premier chapitre de ma fan fiction. J'espère que vous vous attacherez autant que moi à Em, bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

La nuit est ma seule amie, elle est même ma sœur. Je peux bouger librement, sans me soucier d'être découverte. Je ne suis personne, je suis une ombre. Je ne combats que pour ce qui est juste à mes yeux, pour la paix. Contrairement aux héros que l'on voit à la télévision, tels que Batman ou Superman je ne suis pas connu, je n'ai pas de nom, de super pouvoirs. Mes capacités sont le résultat de longues heures d'entraînement, je n'ai pas de gadgets, de trucs. Je mens. J'ai tout de même un ordinateur est un téléphone… Les terrains de jeux des hacker, mais je n'en suis pas une ! J'ai des points communs avec eux, c'est tout.

Cette nuit m'a l'air assez calme, dommage, j'avais envie d'un peu d'action. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Je prends mon élan, la distance entre l'appartement sous mes pieds et celui en face de moi est plutôt grande, je souris, saute, retombe sur mes pieds.

Oh, que vois-je ? Un groupe de dyleurs ! Justement sur mon chemin, je suis gâtée ce soir ! Je saute furtivement d'immeubles en immeuble, j'arrive juste au dessus de mes cibles, parfait. On dirait que je me suis trompée, je n'aurais pas dû faire de conclusion si vite, il n'y a pas de drogue. Par contre, c'est une vraie attaque de gang sur une jeune fille ! Je m'excuse, mais je ne supporte pas ce genre de lâcheté ! Ou même n'importe quelle sorte de lâcheté.

Je saute sur l'escalier en fer rouillé, puis sur le sol.

\- Et oui ! T'es qui toi ? Dit un homme, apeuré.

\- Dégage d'ici ! C'est pas tes affaires ! Crie quelqu'un du fond.

\- Tu veux qu'on te bute, c'est ça ? Avec plaisir !

Je n'ouvre pas la bouche, je marche jusqu'à leur groupe. Ils sont huit, c'est raisonnable. J'attire le plus proche à moi, cogne sa nuque assez fort pour qu'il perde connaissance. Je ne tue pas sauf lorsque ce sont de vrais criminels. Un type avec une casquette se lance sur moi, une barre de fer à la main, le bâtard ! Je n'ai aucun mal à les éviter, d'une pirouette, je la lui arrache des mains. Je le prive d'oxygène, ce qui le rend inapte au combat. Je balance un autre contre le mur de briques à ma gauche, je recule, saisit le bras d'un attaquant, je le retourne. Je fais un croche-pied aux deux autres qui m'entourent, les achève de plusieurs coups au niveau des côtes, et je dirais qu'elles sont désormais brisées. J'allais m'attaquer aux derniers lorsqu'ils reculent, bras en l'air.

\- On abandonne ! Arrête ! C'est bon ! On récupère nos gars et on s' tire !

\- Faites attention à ne pas croiser mon chemin. Dégagez le plancher !

Ils exécutent, la jeune fille tourne son visage plein de larmes vers moi, reconnaissante et… effrayée ? Je ne fais pas si peur ! Elle attrape ma main, la serre de toutes ses forces, me souris à pleines dents.

\- Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment vous dire que je suis heureuse ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais faire attention. Rentre chez toi maintenant. Ai-je simplement répondu.

\- Attendez…

\- Les crimes ne m'attendent pas.

Aussi dit, je m'enfonce dans le noir. J'escalade le mur d'une vieille épicerie abandonnée, retourne en hauteur.

J'entends déjà des rumeurs dans certains quartiers de la ville qu'un inconnu dissimulant son visage grâce à une capuche, veillerait sur New York. Je ne suis évidemment qu'une légende.

Je m'arrête derrière un tas de caisses en bois, sur la terrasse d'un appartement. J'observe la scène avec attention, il y a quelque chose de louche. Des hommes, à bout de forces, transportent des barils métalliques, ils les entassent dans un coin de la terrasse. J'examine la marchandise de plus près, ils portent plusieurs signes. Des étiquettes de composants chimiques, mais également une marque qui me dit quelque chose... Je l'ai déjà vue sur un dossier de mes parents ! Une organisation dangereuse ! J'avais pu lire qu'ils faisaient des expériences risquées qui avaient causé la mort de plusieurs d'entre eux. Je n'ai rien pu voir d'autre, mon père l'a tout de suite repris. Lui et ma mère sont très secrets par rapport à leurs métiers... Je vais remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça ! On dirait que la nuit est mouvementée en fait... Un homme portant un long manteau de cuir se trouve près de la porte, je ne vois pas son visage, il est de dos, il porte une oreillette. À côté de lui, il y a une petite asiatique aux cheveux rouges et noirs, elle doit avoir dans la vingtaine. Si j'examine le nombre d'hommes qui transporte les barils, je crois que je tombe sur quelque chose entre 25 et 30, Une petite troupe quoi. Ils sont même armés… c'est parti !

Je souris sur un de mes ennemis quand je distingue des ombres bouger, je ne suis pas seule… Je n'ai pas le temps d'y repenser. De multiples canons se dirigent vers moi, je sprinte, attrape un gars, l'attire contre mon corps. Il meurt sous les coups de ses alliés. J'entends l'homme au manteau cracher dans son oreiller.

\- On a un problème. On arrête tout ! Fin de la mission ! Dit-il.

Lui et sa complice prennent la fuite, sans se soucier des transporteurs. Je casse le poignet d'un homme, lui prend son arme. Le pauvre hurle de douleur, je l'assomme à l'aide de la crosse de son propre pistolet. Je tire dans l'épaule d'un adversaire, me retourne, une balle m'a frôlée, je n'ai rien. Soudain, les ombres de tout à l'heure se manifestent, les quatre formes sautent sur mes ennemis. Ils me viennent en renfort, du moins pour l'instant, seront-ils des ennemis ou des alliés, après ce combat ? Je pousse mon coude dans un visage, mon pied dans un abdomen. Je saute sur les épaules d'un mec, enroule mes jambes autour de son cou, Tire mon, adorable, pistolet-mitrailleur. Les hommes tombent comme des mouches, mais il faut dire que les quatre sont plutôt doués ! Ils possèdent les mêmes techniques que moi… Il aura fallu deux minutes pour arriver à bout de ces escrocs. Je me redresse, ce qui fait tomber mon porteur à terre, juste avant de recevoir un coup de pied violant au crâne. Je me retourne vers mes étranges alliés. Qui sont-ils ? Ou plutôt, que sont-ils ? Je crois savoir… mais parents m'en ont parlé, des mutants…

\- Qui êtes vous ? Ai-je demandé.

\- On te retourne la question ! Crie l'un d'eux.

Je me rapproche de la troupe pour mieux les voir. Des tortues ninjas ?

\- Bien. Disons que je suis… un guerrier de la paix. Et vous ? Pourquoi vous battez-vous ?

\- D'après ce que tu dis nous battons pour la même chose.

\- Je vois. Je dois dire que c'est plutôt bien d'avoir des alliés dans la ville.

\- On ne t'avait encore jamais vu ici.

Je ne viens pas souvent dans ce coin. Je suis plus dans le centre. Sachez que je ne vous fais pas totalement confiance, pas encore, mais nous sommes du même côté. Envoyez moi un message à ce numéro, OK ? Je dois continuer ma ronde chez moi.

\- Nous non plus on te fait pas confiance. En même temps, c'est dur envers un psychopathe encapuchonné ! Intervient un autre.

\- T'es un mutant, tu peux bien parler ! Ai-je répliqué, piquée au vif

\- Raph ! Excuse le. Il est… voilà. Mais il n'a pas tort. Peux-tu nous montrer ton visage ?

J'hésite, s'ils mentent, je suis découverte. Seulement, c'est une preuve de confiance. J'abaisse mon capuchon, relève la tête, croise un regard vert, c'est celui qui m'a traité de psychopathe, il porte un masque rouge. Mon attention se reporte vers mon interlocuteur, Masque Bleu.

\- T'es... Une fille. Articule-t-il.

\- Bah… ouais. Tu n'avais pas compris ?

\- Non…

\- "Flash spécial des infos. Un bâtiment de la 30e avenue vient d'exposer il y a 10 minutes. Nous ne connaissons pas encore d'où cette explosion provient, nous savons seulement que le bilan des morts est nul. La police lance un avis de disparition pour Angela et George Fray, leurs photos s'affichent à l'écran. La police sait que le couple était dans le bâtiment peu de temps avant qu'il n'explose, pourtant, aucun corps n'est été retrouvé. Je reçois une information ! L'explosion est criminelle, malheureusement nous n'en savons pas plus."

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Ai-je soufflé.

Mon cœur tambourine à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Mais parents… ils ont disparu, disparu… ou alors, on les a kidnappés.

* * *

 **Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour vous demander une review. S'il vous plaît !^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'ai eu du retard pour ce chapitre, je vois l'accorde, j'étais en léger manque d'inspiration, et je suis toujours en examen... Mais je vous promets que je n'ai pas lambiné, d'ailleurs, le chapitre est assez long.**

 **Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, soit, bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore si je suis dans la réalité. C'est vrai, je suis peut être en train de rêver. Cette histoire de tortues mutantes, c'est clairement sorti de mon imagination tordue ! Oui… il faut que je me réveille, que faire ? Un choc ! Mais je ne peux pas simplement sauter de l'immeuble ! Si c'est vrai, je me tue ! L'idée du saut était pas mal, un "saut de l'ange" sera parfait.

J'ai disposé, à plusieurs endroits de la ville, des poubelles, des caisses, etc, dans lesquelles se trouvent des coussins, vêtement et autres choses pouvant amortir une chute.

Ça y est, je suis au point le plus près de chez moi. Il est temps de se lancer, Em.

\- Sauter sans état d'âme. Pff ! C'est facile !

Je retiens mon souffle, un pas en avant, quelques secondes de vide, des tentures, ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Je dois affronter la réalité. Comme si ce saut aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit.

•••

Je branche mon dernier câble USB au port de l'ordinateur.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas prévenue ? A chacune de leurs missions dangereuses, mes parents prennent le temps de me rassurer, de me prévenir d'une éventuelle disparition de quelques jours. Sauf aujourd'hui ! C'est suspect. J'ai peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Je vais tenter de les localiser. Une seconde, pourquoi ne les appellerais-je pas ?

Je compose le numéro de mon père, on dirait qu'il répond. Je suis déjà plus confian...

-"Allô ? Ma Chérie ! Écoute, ne nous appelle pas, d'accord ? On t'aime. Je suis désolé ! Je..."

\- Papa ? Papa que se passe-t-il !

-"Tss… c'est vilain monsieur Grey... Dites-moi, qui est de l'autre côté du fil ?"

\- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

-"Est-ce votre fille ? Dis-moi, ma puce, quel nom t'ont-ils inventé ?"

\- Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre.

-"Tu as du cran, du moins maintenant..."

\- Qui êtes-vous !

-" Je suis... Un homme. Que tes parents connaissent, plutôt bien. Nous avons eu... Un différent, il y a quelques années. Depuis ce jour, ils se cachent de moi. Mais... Quelque chose me dit qu'ils auraient dû s'en abstenir..."

\- Vraiment ?

-" Bonne nuit, ma Petite Lune."

La liaison a été rompue.

Je vais sérieusement devoir intervenir. Je dois gérer ça, mes examens, et mon job d'Ombre ! Sublime ! Mes parents sont géniaux !

Je n'ai pas réussi à tracer le portable de mon père... Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Si je ne fais rien... Non. Je dois rester calme. Je dois analyser ce qu'il vient de se passe. Des feuilles, du scotch, des bics, voilà ce qu'il me faut.

Tout d'abord, mon père a fait preuve d'une voix calme, trahie d'émotions incontrôlées. Il pense donc que ses chances de survies sont minimes. Il a utilisé un "on" quand il a dit "on t'aime", ce qui signifie que ma mère est avec lui, c'est positif, je crois. Ensuite... "Ne nous appelle pas", il savait que si je l'appelais, il perdait son téléphone, tout comme ma mère ! Il l'a dit, c'est elle qui m'appellera. Donc je ne peux rien faire à ce niveau. L'homme qui m'a répondu, il avait une voix sombre, un peu mystique, je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Il recherche mes parents depuis longtemps... Je vais devoir dénicher leurs dossiers, tout éplucher jusqu'à trouver la personne qui pourrait leur en vouloir.

Je serais un bon flic en fait !

Il y a autre chose qui me perturbe, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourtant... "Ma Petite Lune", et le "nom qu'ils t'ont inventé". Il me donne un surnom alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! Que devrais-je comprendre ?

Ah ! J'ai envie de hurler ! J'ai l'impression d'être bête ! Fais marcher ta cervelle, Em ! Je ne sais pas...

Je colle mes différentes hypothèses sur le mur, à présent, mon salon ressemble à une espèce de QG improvisé de criminel... J'ai installé mon matériel informatique sur la table de salon, que j'ai poussée avec le sofa dans un coin de la pièce. Mes armes jonchent sur la grande table, allant du simple pistolet au lance-roquettes. On peut dire que je suis bien équipée. Un mur est couvert de papiers griffonnés. J'ai même ramené mon tableau transparent pour continuer d'écrire dessus.

Je n'en reviens pas, d'avoir sorti tout ça. Ça prouve que je suis capable d'être seule. Que je suis digne d'être l'Ombre qui rôde sur New York. Je ne m'en croyais pas capable.

J'ai aménagé la chambre de mes parents en salle d'entraînement, ainsi que la mienne, en salle de tir. Si j'avais su que j'arriverais à ça un jour… Je crois que ça me dépasse... Je n'ai pas le droit de me relâcher, j'ai du travail ! Je fonce me prendre une bouteille de coca, me cale dans le divan, pianote sur mes claviers. Je... N'ai plus qu'à attendre cette recherche... Puis... Je serai… Avancée…

•••

-Mmmh...

Quoi ? Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! Je me suis endormie ! C'est nouveau ça, mon humanité me rattrape ! Là n'est pas la question. Je vais être en retard ! Si je rate mon examen je suis bonne pour une deuxième session ! Jamais de la vie !

Je file prendre une douche rapide, attrape une serviette, m'y enroule. Je fouille après une robe, un jupon et un boléro. Un petit nœud… Ça ira ! Je cours jusqu'au métro. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le prendre, je n'aime pas vraiment les transports en commun, sauf qu'ici, je n'ai pas le choix !

Mon téléphone ! Où est-il ? Ah. J'ai un message ! Mes petits ninjas m'ont répondu !

"Salut. Tu nous as demandé de te contacter. Que veux-tu ?"

Je réponds:

"Hello ! J'ai peu de temps à te consacrer pour l'instant, j'ai cours. Mais je te reparle à la pause !"

"Sérieux tu vas à l'école ?!"

"Bah… Ouais."

"C'est trop bien !"

"En fait, c'est ennuyant. Je te laisse vraiment là !"

"Oh..."

•••

C'était le dernier examen ! Enfin, il me reste physique après la pause mais bon… J'attrape mon téléphone pour reprendre ma conversation.

"Je suis de retour ! Pour répondre à ta question, c'est simplement pour avoir un moyen de contact ! Puis, un jour si j'ai ou vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide… voilà !"

"OK ! Ça marche. Puis, t'as pas l'air d'une psychopathe ! Enfin, sauf pour Raph ! Sinon, c'est la période d'examen, ça été ?"

"Tu sais que ça vexerais une autre personne ? Oui, c'était chimie, un jeu d'enfant quoi !"

"Toi, je suis certain que Donnie va t'adorer ! C'est lui qui fait les sciences et ces machins là. Moi..."

"Masque Bleu, Masque Mauve ou Masque Orange ? C'est pas Masque Rouge, tu as parlé de lui."

"C'est comme ça que tu nous surnommes, mes frères et moi ?"

"Ouep !"

"Je suis Masque Bleu alors... Ou Léonardo, mon nom habituel."

"Ah mais oui ! Je m'en doutais ! Je t'aime bien. Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à tes frères. Tu ferais tout pour les protéger, je me trompe ?"

"Ouais..."

"Compte sur moi au moindre problème ! Oh et appelle moi Em !"

"Em ? Diminutif de quoi ?"

"Rien du tout."

"Ah..."

"Je reprends les cours ! On se reparle après !"

•••

"C'est dans la poche ! Toutes les questions étaient prévisibles."

"Ah Em !"

"Oui, je reviens à la charge ! Si je t'ennuie n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir."

"Ça va. J'aime bien te parler !"

"Ça te dérange si je fais un appel audio ? Je pourrais manger tranquillement du coup."

"Et tes amis ?"

"Oh... Ça... Je n'ai pas d'amis."

"Désolé. Ça marche sinon."

"Ne le sois pas."

Je sors le paquet encore chaud, m'appuie contre un arbre, pose mon téléphone sur le sol.

\- T'es là ? Ai-je fait à l'intention du mobile.

-"Ouais !"

\- T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-"Non...

Léo à qui tu parles ?"

-Euh...

-"Tais toi Mickey !

Oh mais je veux lui parler aussi ! C'est la fille d'hier ?

Vous faites quoi vous deux ? Vous êtes au téléphone, je rêve ? C'est qui ?"

\- Léonardo ?

-"Em ! Je...

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

\- Ok. Ça c'est Raph. Bon. Les gars, asseyez-vous, du calme. Je peux parler à tout le monde...

-" Attends Léo, tu parles avec le psy... La fille de l'autre fois ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire confiance ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, un blanc s'ensuit chez les frères. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Les phrases recommencent à fuser, je ne suis pas certaine de suivre... J'ai une idée.

Je raccroche et lance un appel vidéo. C'est le petit Masque Orange qui répond, le nez sur l'appareil. A sa vue, la fratrie lui saute littéralement dessus, jusqu'à m'apercevoir sur l'écran. Ils se rangent en position militaire, sauf une certaine personne, en me dévisageant.

\- Bah... Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Ai-je demandé, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

\- Non... Mais... Bafouille Léonardo, heu... Je... Tu...

\- C'est l'appel vidéo ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je n'ai pas pensé à vous... Je trouvais ça plus simple, pour savoir ce qui se passe... Étant donné que vous êtes quatre... Désolée, je vais...

\- Non ! C'est pas du tout ça, on a juste été surpris... Parce que...

\- T'es super canon ! S'emmêle Masque Orange.

\- La ferme Mickey ! Le rabroue ses frères.

\- Mais enfin... Et puis, ne dis pas ça. Je fais peur aux gens. Vous savez on s'est déjà vus...

Des yeux de couleurs différentes effraie la plupart de la population.

\- C'était la nuit ! Tu avais une capuche, scientifiquement nous ne pouvions qu'à peine te voir, si tu calcules en prenant en compte les facteurs... Oh. Je vais me taire. Je m'appelle Donatello.

\- Moi c'est Michelangelo, le plus mignon de la bande ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Mickey !

\- Ok, ai je dit, Masque Mauve c'est Don' et Orange c'est Michel-Ange !

\- Allez Raph... Dis un truc, l'encourage Léonardo.

-...

\- Je comprends. Je ferais pareil. Je ne peux pas m'imposer de la sorte, je m'en excuse. Même si… ça ne se fait pas de traiter les gens de psychopathes ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Je suis peut-être pire qu'une psychopathe...

\- Amusante la demoiselle.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Et mais attends ! Ça va aller de vous faire des yeux doux ! Fait Mickey d'un air faussement choqué.

\- J'ai l'air d'une personne qui fait les yeux doux ? Ai-je dit, blasée.

\- Et moi, **_MICKEY_** ?

•••

\- Je ne trouve rien ! Me suis-je exclamée.

\- Tu crois que c'est dans la maison ? Me demande Masque Bleu.

\- Mais où seraient-ils !

\- Dans un QG spécial ? Tente Donnie.

\- Rah ! Je n'ai aucune information !

\- Désolé, on ne peut pas t'aider, je ne pense pas qu'on soit dotés de pouvoirs psychiques…

Je ris nerveusement.

\- Quoi ? Demandent-ils.

\- Les héros des BD de Raph font toujours ça quand ils ont des choses à cacher ! Me soupçonne Michelangelo.

\- Oui, et les filles sont des princesses nunuches pleurnichardes en danger. Mais… Il est déjà hyper tard ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Vous avez vu ?

\- Michelangelo, grouille toi de nous préparer quelque chose de comestible ! Je crève la dalle !

\- Ça, c'est Raphaël.

\- Tiens, _elle_ est toujours là ! Reproche-t-il à l'intention de ses frères.

\- Oui. Puisque je n'ai pas encore mangé non plus, ça vous dit de se retrouver quelque part ?

\- On est des tortues géantes qui parlent, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se pointer dans un restaurant:" Bonjour je voudrais le menu caviar de bourge, ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne !" ?

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui m'en bats de votre apparence, merci. Mais je peux passer chercher la bouffe, puis on se retrouve dans un endroit calme.

\- Super ! On va où ? Crie de joie le jeune ninja.

•••

J'ai passé ma journée à rechercher mes parents. Il me faut leur dossier, sans ça je ne peux pas avancer. Je vais devoir arrêter de penser à ça pour le moment, là, je vais me détendre avec les frères. Depuis qu'on a commencé à se parler hier, on s'est rapprochés. Avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même, je n'ai pas cacher quoi que ce soit… ou presque. Oui, ils sont tellement gentils et innocents, puis il y a toujours ce brin d'émerveillement dans leurs yeux. Ça me rappelle que j'ai perdue cette innocence trop tôt.

Allons-y ! J'ai les pizzas, enfin, il en manque une. Le pauvre homme était en rupture de stock. Il m'a laissé un bon de réduction, j'y retournerai la prochaine fois. Bon, où sont-ils ? Ils m'ont dit: "Traverse le cimetière, passe à côté du saule pleureur, continue entre les deux haies, il y a un petit chemin, après tu trouveras." Très rassurant comme chemin.

\- Ok ! Mais le "chemin" entre les haies, il est où ? Parce que même un chat n'y passe pas ! Je vais bousiller ma nouvelle tunique Punk Rave...

Je râle en m'enfonçant dans les feuillages, déjà que le cimetière c'est glauque ! Je vous promets que s'ils ne sont pas là…

\- Em ! Tu es arrivée !

\- Ouep.

Non, je n'ai pas pensé qu'ils seraient en retard…

\- Ça sent trop bon ! Passe moi la mienne !

\- Du calme Michel-Ange ! Je ne sais pas quoi est pour qui. Au fait, quelqu'un va devoir partager avec moi, le type en avait plus. Je vous en prie, servez-vous !

Je vois Masque Orange se jeter sur les cartons, bientôt suivi de tout le monde. Je guette l'intérieur des boîtes, ça doit être Léonardo qui a pris… Ok, c'est pas lui. Peut-être Donnie... Mickey ! Plein d'énergie comme lui ! Oh. Beurk, non. Il ne reste plus que…

\- Raphaël, ça ne te dérange pas de partager ?

\- Non...

Je m'assieds en tailleur à ses côtés. Nous nous emparons d'un bout de pizza en parfaite synchronisation. Je le fourre dans ma bouche, mâche, avale. Pourquoi un tel silence ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font les 3 touristes à nous dévisager ? Ils ont des yeux aussi ronds que des fonds de bouteilles !

\- Bah quoi ? Nous sommes nous exclamés en cœur.

\- Raphaël qui _partage_ sa pizza sans broncher, il y a clairement une urgence ! Marmonne le chef de groupe à ses deux compagnons.

\- Je pense que le vrai problème est que cette fille MANGE cette pizza ! Continue Donatello.

Raphaël et moi nous jetons un coup d'œil.

\- Elle a le dessert suprême. Je peux rien lui refuser, se justifie-t-il.

\- Exactement. Alors, pourquoi es-tu étonné que je mange de la pizza, hein, _Don_ ?

\- H-hum. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu manges, même si tu n'as vraiment pas une manière féminine... C'est surtout que tu manges **_cette_** pizza. Me répond-t-il.

-... Et pourquoi ?

\- Mais c'est pire que l'équivalent d'un pot de Wasabi !

\- Ça, c'est pas pour les tapettes ! Ai-je dit en riant.

\- T'as vu Donnie ? Je te l'ai toujours dit ! Rajoute Raphael

\- Vous êtes pas humains tous les deux ! S'écrie Léo.

\- Moi, à la base, non mon frère. Elle par contre... Si.

\- Il a raison. Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai faim.

J'avale à nouveau une part de pizza.

\- Voulez touchours débattre chur mon huwanité ?

Ils se contentent de ronchonner, reportant leur attention sur leurs pizzas. Je profite de ces instants en leur compagnie, j'ai l'impression d'être avec des amis. Que dis je ? Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je ne connais ces garçons que depuis hier même si je n'en ressens pas ça. A présent, à chaque rire, amusement, parole, je suis quelque peu heureuse. Aussi niais que cela peut paraître.

Je prends une bonne goulée d'air, je la sens traverser mes poumons, presque alimenter mon sang. Ma main se dirige vers la dernière part de pizza, croisant celle de Raph. Nous nous écartons mutuellement par réflexe. Je sens son regard sur moi, j'ai... J'ai l'impression d'être nue. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te la laisser. Dit-il.

Sur ce, il prend la nourriture et la dirige vers sa bouche. Ni une ni deux, je fonce sur lui et mord dans la pizza.

\- Compte pas sur moi non plus.

Il me défie du regard, et l'approche encore plus de sa bouche. Tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Je recommence l'opération, le narguant. Il m'ignore et ouvre la bouche. Je le fais un dernière fois, nous visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Heu... Les gars... On... Ne vous dérange pas ?

Un gyrophare, des sirènes, plus le temps de rigoler.

\- Des flics ! On s'arrache ! Ai-je crié.

Nous courrons à travers les buissons, s'ils se font prendre... Ah ! Un mur ! Encore un peu et je me le prenais... Il n'y a pas de prise avant 3 mètres ! Je ne vais pas y arriver avec mon petit mètre 46...

Je prends mon élan, cours, m'appuie contre le mur, saute. Je tends le bras en quête d'une prise, une main m'attrape et m'attire à elle.

\- Raph !

-... Il faut y aller.

Je hoche la tête, reprends ma course. Le froid de la nuit m'embrasse, hérissant mes poils. Nous nous arrêtons derrière un grand panneau publicitaire pour Coca Cola.

\- Ouf ! Moi je suis crevé ! Dit Michelangelo en s'effondrant sur le sol.

\- C'est pas possible d'être tranquille ! Siffle Raphaël.

Je le regarde, m'approche de lui, tends la main, en signe de paix.

\- Ouais, répond-t-il.

\- Bon. Il est temps de se séparer. J'ai ma ronde à faire, plus le rangement de mon appart... Bye !

\- Attends ! Em...

\- On se reverra Léo.

•••

\- Ma tante ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là…

\- Je sais ma puce… Excuse moi de n'avoir été là plus tôt...

\- Ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup. Assieds-toi, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je suis là pour toi. J'ai été absente ces temps-ci pour toi, je veux me rattraper. Raconte moi tout. Tes amours, tes chagrins, tes peurs ...

•••

Mes pas sont tellement plus légers ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelles de mes parents, mais savoir Sofia, ma tante, à mes côtés, m'aide beaucoup. C'est bien la seule personne à qui je dis tout, c'est un peu ma grande sœur.

Aujourd'hui, l'école a décidé de faire une matinée "été", c'est un barbecue avec toutes les dernières années. C'est obligatoire. D'après Sofia, ça me sortira des mes "aventures muntaneresques" et des "mes escapades vengeresses". Donc me voilà, dans la cour de l'école, prête à... Rester assise contre un arbre, à voir le temps passer.

Je ressens mon téléphone vibrer, un message de Leonardo ? Maintenant j'ai un appel... De ma mère !

\- Allô ? Maman ? Ai-je dis, hésitante.

\- Ma chérie, mon ange ! Tu es vivante ! Je suis si heureuse ! Écoute. On n'a pas le temps. Des gens, plein de gens vont te vouloir du mal, à cause de notre travail. Alors, maintenant, tu vas courir. Tu te caches dans un endroit sûr. Tu as reçu un numéro par SMS. Tu l'appelles. Ces gens sauront te protéger, ce sont des amis fiables. Dis que tu es la fille de Inori Takamo ! Je t'aime ! Fais attention ! **NON** ! Laissez la moi ! Em, à ceux qui t'entourent ! **EM** ! Fais attention à ta...

On a coupé.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Booooooonsoiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Et ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir posté depuis... depuis Aout . Ok, je vous autorise à me frapper.**

 **Bref... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses, et vous vous en fichez, donc... Je vous laisse lire. ^^  
**

* * *

Oui ! C'est Noël ! J'ai pu localiser le téléphone ! C'est génial ! Qui que soient les agresseurs de ma mère, ils me le payeront. Je vais appeler Léonardo, son aide ainsi que celle de ses frères me sera utile. Je profiterai du chemin pour appeler « l'ami fiable » de ma mère.

Sérieusement, c'est pas génial ? Je vais sécher la journée pour aller me battre, quelle raison est meilleure que celle-là ?

Direction Caster Hill, le signal provient d'un entrepôt d'une usine désaffectée. Il n'est pas rare que des criminels de toutes sortes s'y installent. Ce n'est pas plus mal, il y a toujours une tonne de cachettes là-bas, parfait pour les effets de surprises. On peut trouver ça cliché, mais c'est en fait très utile.

Je range mon téléphone, prends un air détaché, me dirige vers la grille d'entrée d'un pas lent, ce qui a le don de me bousiller les nerfs, au vu de la tension qui les parcourent. Je regarde un groupe de filles qui adorent m'ennuyer dans les toilettes, toutes surexcitées. Je suppose que quelque chose de bien leur ait arrivé. Je stoppe net, manque de foncer dans un homme en costume noir. Bonjour le croque-mort, viens gâcher cette journée avec ta mauvaise tête, on ne te dira rien ! Je retiens un soupir, le contourne.

\- Mademoiselle ? Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Pourrais-je vous poser quelques questions ?

\- Heu… Je suis désolée… Ma cousine… Ma cousine vient de m'appeler, sa mère a eu un accident de voiture, elle est à l'hôpital, je suis pressée.

Mon regard croise un insigne sur sa poitrine, avec plus d'attention, il me paraît familier… Oui ! C'est exactement ce blason qui se trouvait sur les barils, l'autre jour ! J'ai bien fait de refuser, ces questions puent. J'ai intérêt à me tirer en vitesse. Je fais un sourire froid à mon interlocuteur, pose ma main sur son épaule, l'écarte de mon passage. Il a l'air mécontent, m'attrape le bras, m'attire à lui pour éviter d'être remarqué. Je lui souris à nouveau, le transperce du regard.

\- Lâchez-moi. Ai-je dit.

\- Non, je crois que vous _voulez_ répondre à mes questions.

Je tire mon bras, recule d'un pas.

\- E-Em ! C'est bien ça ? Il y a un problème ? Demande un garçon en s'approchant.

\- Non.

\- Ah, je vois ! Le _Monsieur_ allait partir.

Le ton employé ne laissait aucune autre alternative au « croque-mort ».

Je me retourne vers le garçon: habits noirs, pantalon déchiré, gueule d'ange, attitude de play-boy. Désiré par la moitié des filles de l'école, à en voir les regards jaloux qu'elles me lancent. D'ailleurs, depuis quand se donne-t-il la peine de me m'adresser la parole ? Je ne le connais pas, et je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, autant couper court. Je lui souffle merci, me retourne pour retourner voir le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je me colle à lui, l'enlace.

\- Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il, perplexe.

\- Joue le jeu, d'accord ? Tu vois les types près de l'entrée ? S'ils bougent le moindre cil, dis-le moi.

\- Ok… Ils… Viennent vers des gens. Ils leur parlent. Je crois qu'ils clignent les yeux. Un se frotte la tête. Reclignement d'œil.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tss…

\- Viens, on n'est vraiment pas discrets au milieu de la cours, comme ça. Ils sont quasi tous en train de regarder par ici.

Je m'écarte soudainement, me rendant compte de la situation. Le jeune homme semble plutôt s'amuser de la situation, il me prend par la taille, m'emmène sous le préau, me pousse contre une colonne en fer. Je déglutis, sors mon téléphone.

\- Léo ? C'est toi !

\- « Em, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air… Peut être pas paniquée, mais ta voix est différente de d'habitude. »

\- Et elle peut. Ecoute, c'est urgent, je t'expliquerai tout là-bas, fais moi confiance. Je vais t'envoyer une adresse par message, vas-y avec tout le monde, attends un peu loin, je vous rejoins. Je raccroche.

Je soupire, respire profondément pour me calmer, regarde le garçon dont je n'ai même pas pris la peine de demander le nom.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont encore là ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Oui. Ils viennent vers nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu peux m'en parler, je pourrais t'aider…

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Quoi… Tu t'es brouillée avec des dyleurs ? Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux.

\- Je ne vends et ne consomme pas de drogue ! Concernant les gens à qui j'ai affaire… Je doute que tu saches les raisonner. Ok, il faut qu'on bouge. On doit aller vers un endroit où je pourrais sortir… J'ai trouvé. Tu vois le banc, à côté de la camionnette ?

\- Ouais. Un conseil, si tu ne veux pas te faire cramer, soit plus… Tactile ?

\- Quoi !? Ferme-là ! Et arrête de sourire ! Je perds du temps… Si je n'arrivais pas à les sauver… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

\- Sauver qui ?

\- Oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre.

\- T'es encore plus sexy de près. J'adore être ton copain factice.

\- Tss… Quel flambeur ! Tais-toi et marche.

\- A la base, c'est « lève-toi et marche ».

\- Es-tu toujours aussi agaçant, le Flambeur ?

\- Et toi rabat-joie ?

\- J'aime beaucoup m'amuser, je ne suis pas rabat-joie !

Je m'apprête à rajouter une phrase quand il me tire contre lui et m'embrasse. J'ai pas dû suivre une étape, là. Il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse ? Il m'embrasse, putain ! Je le mords, recule.

\- Nan mais tu te sens bien !

\- Ta couverture vient d'être grillée. Rien que par toi. Je suis professionnel, t'aurais dû te laisser faire. En plus, je suis le mec le plus fantasmé de tout le bahut !

\- Il y a des gens qui fantasment sur toi ? Donne-moi ta main, on continue.

\- Em, attention ! crie-t-il.

Je reçoit un coup de poing en plein dans l'abdomen. Fuck. Je serre les dents, recule.

Je vais niquer leurs putains de costards.

J'attrape la nuque de mon agresseur, cogne son visage de mon genou.

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de tes questions merdiques !

J'attrape le bras d'un autre homme, lui défonce le sternum, le pousse pendant qu'il s'étouffe, pare le couteau d'un troisième avec mon bras, shoote dans son genoux en me retournant. J'éloigne le dernier Men In Black, pique un sprint vers mon plan de fuite. Saute du banc sur la camionnette, de la camionnette sur le muret, et du muret sur le trottoir. Plusieurs passant effrayés s'écartent, me laissant libre champ sur les bouchons de New York. Je zigzague entre les voitures, sautant parfois au-dessus d'un capot. Je cours, me propulse vers un balcon à l'aide d'un mur de fleuriste. Je grimpe, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus de mon épaule, ils sont toujours là ces croque-morts ! Ils sont pire que de la Pritt, bordel !

Je reprends ma course, m'arrête au dessus de la baie vitrée d'un musée, une idée en tête.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais cinglée…

… Et c'est ainsi que j'atterris au milieu d'un sofa en velours taupe, parmi des touristes se protégeant le visage des éclats de vitre.

Je rabats ma capuche, sors dans la rue, appelle un taxi, me pousse sur la banquette arrière à la vitesse de la lumière.

 _###_

Je profite, peut être pour la dernière fois de mon existence, de la douce brise du vent emmêlant mes cheveux, rafraichissant ma nuque, apportant une bouffée d'air pur.

\- Vous êtes là.

\- Oui. Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

\- Mes parents on étés enlevés, il y a quelques jours. J'ai récemment pu localiser le portable de ma mère, qui m'a donné ce numéro. Elle m'a dit de dire que je suis la fille de « Inori Takamo ». Trouves-tu ça plus clair, Léo ?

\- Je… J'en reviens pas. Alors c'est toi, _la fille_ …

\- Si tu le dis. Il faut y aller, maintenant. Je vais escalader le hangar jusqu'aux fenêtres. Là, je rentre, passez par la porte.

\- Double effet de surprise, approuve Raphaël.

\- Faites attention, je ne veux pas de votre mort sur la conscience. Soyez prudents.

\- Nous ? J'aurais plus peur pour toi ! Tu n'es pas invincible, et tu es seule.

Raphaël a raison. Je suis forte, c'est indéniable, mais je ne suis pas invincible.

Je hoche la tête, cherche une prise sur laquelle m'appuyer. Je m'élance, attrape une corniche, me hisse à la force de mes bras. C'est pas pour les mous ! J'espère juste ne pas devenir trop musclé, c'est moche, que ce soit chez une fille ou un garçon. Il faudra bien que je me trouve quelqu'un un jour…

Je parviens sur le rebord de la fenêtre, accroupie. Ils ne sont pas bien nombreux à l'intérieur, on dirait même qu'ils commencent à décamper. Pourtant, je peux voir mes parents ! Allaient-ils les laisser là ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi les avoir kidnappés dans ce cas ? Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, je vais les libérer, nous retournerons à la maison, notre routine reprendra. Je boirai encore un chocolat sur le toit de l'immeuble avec mon père à discuter de tout et de rien.

Mais… Je suis l'Ombre de New York ! Que diront-ils lorsqu'ils l'apprendront ? Me laisseront-ils continuer ? Me dénonceront-ils ? J'ai déjà… Tué.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je suis transcendée par la peur de leur jugement, et l'excitation de nos retrouvailles. J'entends une respiration, me retourne, pointe mon pistolet. C'est juste Raphaël.

\- Alors, Mlle la Psychopathe, quelles nouvelles ?

\- Comment peux-tu plaisanter ? Ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que je m'y attendais. Vingt, trente tout au plus, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

\- Rien que ça ? Je les butte à moi tout seul !

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. Ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas toi le meilleur, mais moi.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais.

\- On verra bien lequel de nous deux en aura neutralisé le plus !

\- Ca marche. Ne sois pas trop déçu ! On y va… Maintenant !

Je brise la vitre de mon coude, saute sur l'homme devant ma mère, j'aperçois Raphaël, poussant deux autres contre un échafaudage.

\- Et de deux ! Raille-t-il.

Je fais un grimace, donne un coup de poing dans le nez d'un de mes adversaires, empoigne un second, plante mon pistolet sur sa tempe.

\- Non ! Non attendez ! Je vous en prie ! Ne me tuez pas ! On s'en va ! Je vous jure ! ne me tuez pas ! Pleurniche ma victime au bonnet rayé.

\- … Partez.

Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est donc si simple ? Je déglutis, m'agenouille aux côté de mon père, étendu sur le sol, prend son pouls. Il a l'air en vie… Je ne sais pas ce que manigancent ces gens, mais il faut se barrer au plus vite, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je me tourne vers ma mère, lui esquisse un sourire face à son air attristé.

\- Ma chérie… Tu es venue… Comment ?

\- J'ai tracé ton portable. Maman… Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. L'Ombre de New York… C'est moi. Il faut partir ! On n'a pas le temps de discuter.

\- C'est trop tard. Nous sommes déjà mort, Em. On nous a injecté du poison. C'est fini.

\- Non ! Non ! Il doit y avoir un antidote ! Sais-tu de quoi est composé ce poison ? Je peux…

\- Chut… Ma chérie, écoute moi. Je sens partir mes dernières forces, laisse-moi te parler.

\- Je vous aime, toi et Papa. Tu sais ?

\- Oui. Viens près de moi. Voilà. Nous aussi nous t'aimons. Quoi qu'il se passe, nous t'avons toujours aimée. Cela fait quinze ans que l'on te cache, aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir continuer, sans nous. Mais tu n'es pas seule, Raphaël, Léonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, et Splinter aussi, ils seront là pour toi, ils sont très gentils, ne te fie pas à leur apparence. Tu sais… Ton père et moi serons toujours à tes côtés, dans ton cœur. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Ah…

\- Maman !

\- Je suis si fière d'avoir pu t'élever ! Reprend-elle impatiemment. Tu es tellement belle ! J'ai toujours cru qu'il fallait que je te protège… Mais au fond, tu t'en sors toute seule. Je me sens… faible. Ca y est, va t'en maintenant !

\- Non ! Je refuse !

\- Il le faut ! Laisse moi mourir avec dignité ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies ainsi !

\- Non ! Ai-je crié plus fort.

\- Raphaël… Je t'en… Prie… Au revoir. Termine ma mère dans un souffle.

\- Non ! Non je refuse !

Le désespoir s'est totalement emparé de moi. Je pouvais sentir une douleur électrisante parcourir chacune de mes veines, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle. Ainsi, je pouvais voir l'illusion du bonheur que je m'étais créée s'engouffrer dans le poison dévorant la vie de mes parents. Je ne pleurerai pas. Ca ne me ressemble pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Quoi que me dicte ce cœur pesant, je ne céderai pas.

Raphaël s'approche de moi, me prend l'épaule, tente de me faire bouger, je le repousse, évidemment. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je ne peux simplement pas laisser les deux seules personnes que je n'ai jamais aimée mourir seules. Je lève les yeux vers les pupilles vertes du ninja, cherchant sans doutes de l'espoir.

\- Il faut y aller, tu le sais.

\- Pars, si tu le souhaites, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Tu viens aussi !

\- Hein ! Non mais lâche moi ! Repose moi à terre ! Hé !

Comment peut-il m'obliger à faire ça ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Je veux rester ! Jusqu'au bout… Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je suis… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ou faire. Je lève la tête vers mon digne porteur, avec une moue boudeuse, pour dire que je vais bien. Quel beau mensonge…

\- Je peux sentir ton cœur battre, ne fais pas semblant que tout va bien.

\- Suis-je si pathétique que je pense l'être ?

\- T'es toujours le psychopathe que j'ai croisé. Tu es tout l'inverse de pathétique.

\- Psychopathe, hein… Tss…

Je fais un demi-sourie, me pelote contre son torse, vidée de toutes forces. Au moins, il me remonte le moral.

\- Raph ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas un mot sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas failli. Maintenant repose-moi.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Hé !

Il se contente de me regarder d'un air malicieux, je peste, soupire, me laisse faire. Il doit être plutôt fort, il n'a pas cillé, je suis quand même lourde…

\- Em ! Ca va ? Les gars ! Ils se sont enfuis ! On n'a pas compris !

\- Oui, même si c'est normal, dans le cas de Mickey… Intervient Donatello.

\- Mais…

\- Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Le coupe Raph en haussant la voix.

\- Em ?

\- Je n'ai rien, Léo. Moi, je n'ai rien. Je suis arrivée trop tard. Ils sont…

Morts. Ce mot reste bloqué dans ma gorge.

\- Il faut rentrer, on la ramène.

Mon porteur n'a pas posé la question, il vient de le décider de son propre chef. On dirait aussi qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me lâcher. Et les autres ! Ils n'ont rien dit à ce propos ! Bande de traitres ! Tss…

Ça tombe plutôt bien qu'ils m'emmènent. Je n'ai pas envie d rentrer chez moi. Ça ne me rappellerait qu'ils ne sont plus là… Une fois que les autorités auront découvert… Auront retrouvé les corps de mes parents, je partirai. Je me louerai un petit studio, trouverai un job de jour et… Je vivrai.

* * *

 **Oui, enfin je vous demanderai encore votre avis, ici-bas !^^**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre, je ne le nie pas, parce que celui de lundi était assez conséquent et qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses déjà. Ce n'est pas pour ça que ce chapitre est inutile. Au contraire, il est plutôt important au niveau de la deuxième intrigue, qui je le rappelle, est la romance.**

 **A ce propos, je tiens à dire que je ne suis clairement pas adepte de la zoophilie, donc ne vous attendez pas à des relations plus poussées comme on en voit.**

 **J'espère que vous prenez vraiment autant de plaisir que moi avec cette fic, j'aime beaucoup retourner dans ce monde, et la suite que j'ai déjà écrite devrait vous surprendre. Du moins je l'espère !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

Je ne verrai plus jamais les égouts du même œil.

\- Tu me déposes, maintenant ? Me suis-je exclamée.

\- Comme vous l'entendez, _Princesse_.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Je donne un coup de poing amical à Raphaël, me retourne brusquement, sentant la présence de quelqu'un.

\- Maître Splinter ! S'exclame Léonardo. C'est… C'est elle, la fille d'Inori.

\- Je vois.

Après les tortues, un rat. Connaissent-ils l'ordinaire, ici ?

\- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Que ce soit en tant qu'Ombre ou en tant qu'enfant. Je suis Splinter, celui qui s'efforce d'ordonner ces jeunes que tu connais désormais bien.

\- Ce n'est pas un tâche facile, ai-je dis d'une œillade à Raphaël. Appelez-moi Em.

\- Puis-je te parler en toute franchise ?

\- Je n'en demande pas moins…

\- Il faut que je m'entretienne avec toi, pour être certain de ta vraie nature.

\- Oui…

Ma vraie nature ? Sait-il quelque chose ?

\- Suis-moi.

Nous marchons dans les tunnels jusqu'à un dojo, voilà donc l'endroit où se sont entraînés les frères…

Nous nous asseyons face à face en tailleur, avec une légère tension.

\- Demandez-moi ce que vous souhaitez, je ne promets pas de répondre entièrement à toutes vos questions, mais je serai le plus honnête possible.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tout d'abord…

 ** _###_**

\- Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien discuter… Peut-être d'un tuc genre top secret. Avec des pouvoirs magiques, je suis sûre qu'Em est une sorcière ! s'exclame le jeune frère.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Maitre Splinter doit sûrement l'interroger sur son passé.

\- Léo a raison, _Mickey_. C'est, d'un point de vue scientifique, plus plausible.

\- Mais moins fun.

\- Mickey ! s'exclame les trois ninja face à la remarque de leur frère.

\- Heu… Il faut que vous arrêtiez de faire ça… J'ai l'impression d'être bête !

\- J'ai peur, il est vraiment stupide. Son idiotie est effrayante. Il… Il faut que je lise un livre ou… Des informations, vite…

\- N'empêche, le plus effrayant, c'est Splinter énervé. Il n'a pas de pitié dans ces moments là… On se fait toujours massacrer. Hein, Raph ?

\- Mouais…

\- Ca prouve que notre Sensei est fort.

\- C'est clair. Réfléchissez un petit peu. Le plus effrayant, ne serait-ce pas qu'il perde un combat ?

\- Hum…

\- Ouais.

\- Impossible.

 ** _###_**

Merde, j'en peux plus là. Je suis trop essoufflée. A force de respirer, ma cage thoracique me fait souffrir… Je m'incline devant mon adversaire, en moins bon état que moi.

\- C'était un beau combat. Je suis honoré de votre présence auprès de mes fils. Apprenez-leur beaucoup, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vous en prie…

\- Tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plait.

\- Les règles hein…

Je soupire, tire sur mes vêtements collés sur ma peau en sueur. J'ai clairement besoin d'une douche. Je fais un signe de tête à Splinter, me dirige vers a porte coulissante.

\- Attendez !

\- Je…

\- Je t'en prie, s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit… Promet moi de veiller sur eux. Ils n'ont que ça. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose à laquelle je tiens sont mes fils.

\- Je te le promets. Ils m'aident en ce moment, à la mort de mes parents, je ne peux que leur rendre la pareille. Je serai toujours là pour vous.

Nous hochons la tête, d'un commun accord.

Je sors de la pièce, me dirige vers le salon, où semblent être absorbés les garçons par leur propre conversation.

\- Maître Splinter ! Est-ce que j'avais raison, Em est une sorcière ?

\- Quoi ! Me suis-je étranglée.

\- Laisse tomber, il s'est pris un délire. Avec lui, faut pas chercher… Me répond Léo d'un sourire. Sensei… Em peut-elle rester ?

\- Autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitera.

\- Merci, dis-je d'un sourire. Heu… Je sais qu'il est tôt. Sauf que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.

\- Viens, lâche Raphaël en me tirant le poignet.

Je peine un peu à le suivre, je suis obligée d'entrecouper ma marche par de la course, pour rester à son niveau, encore dû à ma petite taille… Il me lâche dans une sorte de… C'est une salle de bain. Wha… Il se dépêche de refermer la porte, me pousse contre un mur, s'approche dangereusement de moi. J'étais totalement sous sa domination, je ne rivalisais pas un seul instant avec son immense carrure. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne cache rien ! Raphaël, laisse moi…

Je tente de m'écarter, mais il me replaque immédiatement avec ses mains sur ma taille. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de lui mentir. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Pas ça, ils me rejetteraient tous. Comment l'a-t-il su ? C'est bien la question.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- …

\- Regarde moi !

\- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

\- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

\- Non… Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Je t'en prie…

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu ne me regarderais plus de la même manière. Je ne serais plus que monstrueuse à tes yeux.

\- Monstrueuse ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis quoi moi ? Une énorme bête verte et répugnante !

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- C'est la vérité ! Sérieusement, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais gambader dehors, à rire avec d'autres filles, à enlacer un garçon. Tu es si belle, si parfaite, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois honnêtement ici. Que tu sois mon… Amie.

\- Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ? C'est faux, je ne suis pas ce que tu dis. Je… Je veux me battre, Raphaël. C'est bien la seule chose que je peux faire. Je veux me battre pour ce qui me semble juste. Je veux me battre à tes côtés. Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de terriblement seul. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'abandonner, toi et tes frères. Vous êtes les seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eus. C'est enfantin de dire ça, mais je le pense. J'ai sérieusement besoin de toi. Que vais-je faire, dis-moi ? Je suis complètement paumée ! Mes parents sont morts ! Mes parents… Qui ne le sont pas vraiment ! Je ne sais pas qui je suis ! Je n'ai plus personne pour m'accueillir à la maison, pour me préparer un chocolat chaud quand je vais mal, personne pour me faire sourire, personne pour me serrer dans ses bras, personne pour m'aimer sans me considérer comme un démon ! Je voudrais tant savoir qu'ils sont encore en vie, à penser parfois à moi. J'ai besoin d'exister pour quelqu'un. Qui je suis vraiment, j'en sais rien. Ca n'a pas d'importance, que je sois une fille, un garçon, une humaine, une sorcière, quelle importance ? Ne suis-je pas moi ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'être aimée ?

J'avais haussé le ton au milieu de mon dialogue, pourtant je viens de le terminer presque tout bas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de lui déballer tout ça. Tout ce qu'il se trouve au fond de mon cœur.

Raphaël dégage ses mains, m'attire contre lui, me serre doucement, de sorte que je n'étouffe pas. Je déglutis, et contre mon gré, mes larmes viennent mouiller son torse. Je fais des efforts pour essayer de me taire, de les ravaler. Voyant que c'est inutile, je me laisse totalement aller, ne cachant plus un seul gémissement, un seul cri de désespoir.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais seule. Fais-en de même, ou je ne crois pas que je survivrai, me chuchote-t-il dans les cheveux.

J'acquiesce de la tête, resserrant mon emprise contre lui. Je me fiche bien qu'il soit un mutant, un ninja ou la reine d'Angleterre, j'ai besoin de sa personnalité intérieure, du vrai Raphaël. Je reste collé contre lui, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. Quelques minutes, un quart d'heure, une heure, des jours ? Le temps n'a plus aucune emprise sur moi.

\- Il faut y aller, je dois me doucher, et y retourner. Toi aussi, tu dois y aller.

\- Attends encore quelques minutes.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est peut être un peu tôt ce rapprochement, mais je le sentais bien. Une review pour me faire part de votre avis ?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hellooooo ! C'est avec joie que je livre ce chapitre, alors que j'ai modifié les premier il y a quelques jours, ils sont plus lisibles, logiquement ! Alors, vous trouverez ici beaucoup d'informations, qui rendront l'histoire plus claire.^^**

* * *

Non. Non, tout simplement, non. Ils ne sont pas morts. J'ai réussi à les sauver. Voilà ce qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis le coup de téléphone de ma tante. « Sois forte » m'a-t-elle dit. Comme si j'avais une autre option… Que croit-elle ? Que je suis une petite chose prête à se briser ? Je lui ai raconté tout ce que j'étais capable de faire, tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je suis ! « Pardonne-moi, je suis surmenée, nous ne nous verrons pas avant l'enterrement ». Je ne voulais pas la voir, mais sa voix paraissait déçue. C'est mieux ainsi. Chacun gère son chagrin comme il le souhaite, elle le fait dans son travail et moi dans la solitude.

Non, ils ne sont pas morts.

Je fixe mon attention sur la télévision, une journaliste termine son reportage sur des grèves hospitalières. Ils se plaignent qu'ils n'ont pas assez de moyens et trop de patients… Bon, je leur en envoie quelques-uns mais bon…

\- « Merci, Jenny. Mesdames et messieurs, c'est avec tristesse que nous apprenons la mort de deux inspecteurs de police. Les corps d'Angela et George Fray ont été retrouvés dans un entrepôt désaffecté de Caster Hill. La police nous communique que les auteurs de ces meurtres seraient les membres d'un gang du coin, qui se seraient vengés en empoisonnant le couple. A l'heure qu'il est, on peut observer le mur de l'entrepôt couvert de fleurs et le sol de bougies. Rappelons-le, les Fray œuvraient pour la paix de New York depuis 17 ans, et ils ont arrêté la moitié des criminels recherchés. Ils étaient de fidèles serviteurs de l'ordre, mais surtout des collègues, des amis. La police est dévastée, les journalistes tout autant. Nous offrons à leur jeune fille de 17 ans, Em, toutes nos condoléances et notre soutient. Nous demandons solennellement à tous les habitants de New York de se rendre à Caster Hill pour poser leur bougie, en signe de remerciement, de respect, de compassion. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour ça, chers téléspectateurs, mais également pour montrer aux malfrats que le peuple de New York est en colère, et que nous voulons une ville de paix, tels que les Fray avaient commencé à créer ! »

\- Tout ça pour se faire bien voir… Ils font de mes parents des martyrs, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Bande d'idiots… Bon ! Quelle heure est-il ? Je m'ennuie !

\- Em, commence Léonardo, tu n'es pas obligée de te comporter comme ça. C'est normal que tu sois triste…

\- Ne me prend pas pour n'importe qui. Mes parents sont morts, c'est une évidence que je ne peux pas renier.

\- Oui…

\- Tu as dit qu'il était midi ! Donc on peut manger ! J'ai faim !

\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout… Et tu t'empiffres depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas de la vraie bouffe, ça ! Et puis Mickey et Raphaël aussi n'arrêtent pas de manger ! Et Spike aussi ! Même si ça c'est bizarre…

\- Je vais aller préparer un truc ! S'exclame Michelangelo.

\- Hors de question ! Le déjeuner de ce matin était juste... Heu…

\- Immangeable ? Tu peux le dire, Em ! Complète Raphaël.

\- Atroce. Qui d'autres sait cuisiner ? Pourquoi personne ne répond… Bon, je ferai un truc demain soir. Je vais chercher des sandwichs pour ce midi ! A plus les nazes !

J'attrape ma veste en jeans, longe un tuyau d'égout et grimpe à l'échelle. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil, distingue une de mes « poubelles », souris. Je me faufile entre les passants, calant ma respiration sur le claquement de mes talons au sol pour apaiser le feu qui me carbonise le cœur. Je pourrais sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui, je pourrais massacrer une ville entière, je pourrais franchir la ligne.

\- Excusez-moi ? m'apostrophe une jeune femme.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous… Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, mais je de vais absolument vous dire que j'adore votre look ! Toutes ces couleurs pastelles, c'est magnifique ! Vous êtes une Lolita, n'est-ce pas ?

Merde, cette fille a trop d'étoiles dans les yeux pour que je puisse simplement la remballer…

\- C'est un style que je porte, entre autres, oui. Merci pour votre compliment.

\- Je trouve ça fantastique ! Vous allez à une convention ?

\- Non, je porte ce genre de vêtements tous les jours. Vous voulez prendre une photo ?

\- Oh oui ! Merci ! Désolée de vous avoir dérangée…

Je soupire, reprends ma route. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'être prise en photo à cause de mon look sombre, or aujourd'hui je suis en couleurs… Elle doit aimer ce genre « mignon ». Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en entrant dans la sandwicherie.

\- Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

Que tu sois plus aimable et moins blasée par ton travail. Je me retiens de rire, lui donne ma liste et fais demi-tour.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui est-ce ?

\- Le flambeur, mais quel malchance ! Ai-je raillé.

\- Tu es toujours aussi charmante ! Surtout pour une fille qui s'est barré en courant, après avoir peté la gueule à une quinzaine de types…

\- T'as rien de plus sympa à dire à une fille qui vient de perdre ses parents ? Tu sais, les deux flics dont on parle à la télé.

\- Je le sais. Tu es première aux examens, ils auraient apprécié, j'imagine. Oh, et si t'as un problème, appelle-moi ! Crie-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Je ne connais même pas ton nom, le Flambeur.

 **###**

Cette fois, je suis bel et bien éveillée. Nous sommes rentrés de notre ronde i heures, depuis ça, je me débats pour dormir. Je tombe dans le sommeil, mais je fais des rêves étranges… Je baille, me rends dans la pièce de vie des tortues.

\- Léonardo ?

\- Tu es éveillée.

\- Je fais un rêve étrange avec un ninja en blanc, une explosion et une espèce de pute en combinaison… Je ne sais pas trop…

\- C'est un peu fou non ?

\- Tu existes bien, toi.

\- Ouais…

\- Ouais… On fait une partie de Mario Kart ?

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais te défoncer !

Il se contente de me répondre par un sourire. Je saute sur la manette, m'assied en tailleur à terre, la tête appuyée contre le plastron de mon ami.

Notre nuit, aussi courte fut-elle, ne fut peuplée que de rire et de gamineries amusantes. Je n'ai pas du tout boudé quand j'ai perdu une course… Mais l'heure fatidique ne doit qu'arriver. Alors je revêtis ma robe blanche, enfile des mitaines brodées d'élégance. Je ressemble plus à une mariée qu'à une fille en deuil. Chez moi, le blanc est aussi pur que la mort, car elle est paix, sérénité et beauté. Je baisse les yeux, croise le regard de Raph, les souvenirs d'il y a trois jours me reviennent en mémoire, je tente de dire quelque chose, mais suis stoppée nette par Léonardo, qu'il m'enlace.

\- Ca va aller. On est là.

 **###**

Les personnes présentes me fusillent du regard, très certainement à cause de ma tenue. Tandis que les gouttes de pluies commencent à tomber, je m'approche de la tombe, une rose à la main, la pose sur leur tombe.

\- Ainsi vous vous éloignez de moi, ensemble, ainsi vous vous reposez, ensemble, loin de toute la souffrance qu'est New York, loin de toute la folie du monde. Ainsi voguent vos âmes dans les limbes sinueuses du bonheur. Je veillerai à la justice à votre place, aujourd'hui, faites-moi confiance.

 **###**

\- Elle fût mon élève, dans le passé, votre mère. Il y a 20 ans, j'étais toujours humain, j'approchais la trentaine, c'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Elle avait été recueillie plus jeune, pour infiltrer un quartier de Tokyo, elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur les crimes, et voulait déjà se battre pour la justice. Elle n'avait que 19 ans, et s'appelait Inori, à l'époque. Elle était venue me voir pour que je lui apprenne à se défendre, malheureusement, elle n'était pas très douée. Un an plus tard, elle me présenta George Fray, un américain envoyé en mission au Japon. Ils disaient vouloir se marier, commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de cet environnement néfaste, aux Etats-Unis. Pourtant, je l'entraînai encore pendant deux ans, elle disait ne pas pouvoir partir comme ça. Je me souviens très bien de son départ. Elle était en larmes, avec un bébé dans les bras, une petite fille. Ce qui m'avait marqué chez l'enfant, c'est qu'il était parfaitement calme, presque résigné, on aurait dit qu'il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

\- C'était moi ?

\- Oh oui. Mais ce bébé n'était pas le sien, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir, je l'entraînais tous les jours, si elle avait été enceinte, je l'aurais su, de plus, elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfants.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas avec ma véritable mère !

\- Le service qui avait engagé Inori avait été détruit, les gens tués. L'amie proche d'Inori lui avait confié sa petite fille, juste avant d'être enlevée. Lorsqu'elle me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, ce pourquoi ta mère avait été enlevée, et surtout qui, j'étais anéanti. Je savais que tout allait bientôt changer. Inori me demanda de l'aider à fuir le Japon. Je la suivis, peu de temps après, avec la terrible nouvelle de l'assassinat de son amie. Elle avait été tuée par le clan qui l'avait enlevée, par le clan de ton père.

\- Ils ont fui pour me protéger ?

\- Le clan de ton père n'a jamais cessé de te chercher. Encore aujourd'hui… Ils se sont battus pour toi, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Qui est-ce ? Mon père, qui est-ce !

\- Il y a des choses que j'ai promis de garder secrètes. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

Je déglutis, sors en trombe du dojo, sors des égouts, monte sur le toit d'un appartement.

\- J'ai dit aux autres de te foutre la paix. Annonce Raphaël.

\- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas le faire ?

\- On se calme, Princesse. Je vais me barrer.

\- Si j'y suis allée, c'est pour voir la pierre, avec leurs deux noms dessus. Pour clore tout ça. Parler à des morts est inutile, déposer des fleurs, faire une cérémonie l'est tout autant. Ca ne sert qu'à réconforter les proches, ça ne sert qu'à les rendre moins coupables. Mais qu'importe ce qu'on fasse, ils sont morts, ils ne reviendront pas.

Le ninja s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai commencé à parler. Je me lève brusquement, le regarde, au bord des larmes.

\- Mes parents… Ils m'ont menti. Tu sais, mon véritable père les a tué. Raphaël, serre moi encore dans tes bras.

\- Je te servirai d'ours en peluche autant de fois que tu veux, tu le sais, Princesse.

\- Tu es tellement poétique...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoiiiiiir (Tout le monde)! Je suis heureuuuuse (de raconter encore ma vie pour dire que j'ai réussi les examens et que je passe au dernier degré ! Plus que deux ans de torture avant des études que j'aime ! Fighting !) de vous présenter mon dernier chapitre, tout guimauve, tout chou, et triste. Ouep, moi je trouve ça triste à certain moments...TToTT**

 **Bref, je me suis rendue compte que c'était le dernier chapitre calme avant... Avant l'action, avant les trois derniers chapitres de fin... Oui, elle aura été courte cette fic... Mais j'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça, et je tiens à dire que cela aura été une belle aventure pour moi, j'espère que c'est aussi le cas de mes lecteurs... Courageux petits qui ont eu le courage de continuer à me suivre malgré mes horribles retards... Enfin bon, vous ne pourrez bientôt plus me crier dessus ! (Ça m'attriste, pourtant, je suis pas maso, je vous promets)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont !^^**

 _ **Dream**_

* * *

\- Léonardo, je ne doute pas de toi, mais je ne crois pas avoir envie de rencontrer des gens. Aussi gentille soit cette... April.

\- Tu dois voir des gens, te faire des amis ! Tout le monde a besoin d'amis !

\- Et vous, vous existez seulement dans ma tête ? Parce que c'est ce que tu as l'air de dire.

\- Tu t'en prends plein la tronche, mon frère !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Raphaël, lui lance un demi sourire. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, et maintenant que je veux me consacrer totalement à mon rôle d'Ombre, je ne peux plus me permettre d'en avoir, ce serait trop dangereux.

\- C'est pas pas la peine, Léo. En plus, je m'entends mieux avec les hommes que les femmes. Ça risque de ne pas passer entre nous...

\- Bah tu vois, On peut lui présenter Casey ! Je suis certain qu'ils s'entendront bien.

\- Je doute de tes amis, Raphaël, tu m'excuseras, coupe sèchement Léo.

\- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça... Faisons un marché, je rencontre... April et Casey. Tout le monde est content, je me fais des amis, l'affaire est réglée, et je peux retourner dans mes affaires.

Je soupire, retourne à ma précieuse boîte à chaussures. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de mes parents, des vrais comme des faux. Il faut que je retrouve des informations sur ma mère adoptive, pour retrouver ma véritable mère, je veux connaître la vérité, sur tout ce qu'il a pu m'arriver. Je n'ai presque rien, un vieille photo, des papiers à moitié brûlés, une enveloppe... Je l'ouvre, sans véritable espoir de découvrir un indice. C'est un pendentif, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu... Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil au cliché, distingue une jeune femme sur le côté de l'image, portant ce même collier. Il faudrait juste que je trouve qui c'est.

\- Alors Princesse, du nouveau ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Em, April est arrivée, Casey ne devrait plus tarder. M'informe Léonardo.

Il me jette un regard étrange, portant des reproches, se retourne pour accueillir la jeune femme. Nous sommes dans la même école, j'ai déjà vu cette tête rousse quelque part... Je crois que nous avons un cours en commun... Philo ?

\- April, voici Em. C'est elle qui...

\- Em ! Tu es bien... Em Fray !

\- J'étais, c'est du passé. Ravie de savoir que tu portes aussi les tortues dans ton cœur.

\- Oui... Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à me dire que j'avais cours avec l'Ombre de New York.

\- Ah ouais, tu es au courant. Qui est le crétin qui lui a dit, alors que j'avais interdit de le faire ?

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je garderai le secret ! Ça ne sort pas d'ici.

Un blanc assez gênant s'installe dans la pièce, je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je préfère me taire plutôt que de ne parler pour rien. Je regarde tour à tour Raphaël et Léo, qui détournent le regard.

\- Même Michelangelo ne dit rien, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu es juste... Très froide, Em. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine en parlant sans réfléchir.

\- Je suis froide ? Ah. Je ne le voulais pas. Si tu veux parler de mes parents, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je t'assure. Viens, si on s'installait mieux pour discuter, rester debout n'est pas des plus confortable.

\- D'accord.

Je laisse April se mettre à l'aise, me sers un verre d'eau, plus pour m'éloigner que parce que j'ai soif. Je sens une chaleur familière dans mon dos, souris à mon ami en me retournant.

\- Ça va. Dis-je.

\- On ira faire un tour avec Casey quand il arrivera, si tu veux, au moins ils arrêteront de te regarder avec pitié. Ça commence à m'agacer aussi.

\- Merci, Raph.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais là. Le king est dans la place.

\- C'est ça. Ai-je rigolé.

Je reviens vers April, sourire au lèvres. Elle sort des papiers attestant ma réussite, mon diplôme.

\- Tu as bien réussi.

\- Je sais, j'ai déjà croisé quelqu'un qui me l'a dit.

\- Ah bon ? Qui était-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas son nom. Ça n'a pas d'importance... Et toi, tu as réussi ?

\- Oui... Je suis contente.

\- Tu sembles intelligente, alors que je n'en doute pas.

\- Merci... Pour tes parents, je suis désolée. Cela doit être terrible...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'ai... Perdu ma mère moi aussi. Et mon père... C'est compliqué. Il est devenu quelque chose... Enfin, il n'était pas très rose.

\- Je vois... Comment le supportes-tu ?

\- Oh moi... Ça va. J'ai des amis sur qui compter, et ici j'ai une seconde famille. C'est de toi qu'il faut parler !

\- Je te le dis, ça va. J'aurais bien disparu un jour de leurs vies, alors, maintenant qu'ils sont morts, c'est plus facile... Nous n'avons juste pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir.

\- Saluts les moches !

Je me tourne vers la voix, observe le jeune homme entrer près de nous.

\- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le Flambeur ?

\- Oh comme c'est charmant, ma copine factice !

\- C'est ça... Merci au fait, tu m'as été très utile, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

\- Je t'en prie, on remet ça quand tu veux, t'es une fille plutôt bonne.

\- Oh mais quel compliment ! Merci mon chou, toi aussi t'es plutôt baisable.

\- Je t'aime bien toi.

\- Pareil.

Raphaël passe ses bras autour de nous, nous rapproche tous d'un coup sec.

\- Ah c'est génial de vous avoir comme potes !

Je souris, décerne une lueur d'envie dans le regard de Léonardo, ainsi que dans celui d'April.

\- Pour que tu le saches, la petite et moi, on a été ensemble. Intervient Casey.

\- Je vois...

Mystère numéro deux résolu.

\- Mais c'est du passé, je suis libre maintenant.

\- Ouais... Tant mieux mec. Soupire Raphaël, agacé.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais pas ce que c'est. En même temps, je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir de toi...

\- Plein de monde. Je suis un mec génial ! Je suis badass, intelligent, beau gosse...

\- Mec t'es une tortue. Aucune fille ne voudrait sortir avec toi, elles se barreraient toutes en courant.

\- Écoute gamin, tais-toi. Tu es cruel et tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas. Tout le monde ne s'amuse pas à sauter tout ce qui bouge. Dans une relation, il y a des sentiments, alors peu importe à quoi ressemblent les gens.

\- Merci Mamie Em, j'adore quand tu fais la leçon hypocrite. Tu dis ça, mais jamais tu ne sortirais avec lui.

\- C'est clair, t'es trop agaçant Raph. Maintenant je peux peut-être me caser avec l'un de tes frères...

\- Em, sérieusement, tu le pourrais ? Demande mon ami avec espoir.

\- Je... Je crois que ce serait compliqué. Mais, si j'éprouve des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un, je me fiche qu'il soit... Un mutant ou un humain, une femme ou un homme, l'important est que je l'aime.

\- C'est beau putain, une vraie poétesse la demoiselle. Enfin bon, n'aies pas trop d'espoir, Raph, elle est à moi.

\- Dégage. Je ne suis à personne. Essayez de me toucher et je vous mets au tapis.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- Casey...

\- Raph, c'est entre elle et moi.

\- C'est ça, tu vas manger le tapis.

Le jeune homme fonce sur moi, sans prévenir, je m'écarte, saute sur ses épaules, me balance sur le côté, me réceptionne accroupie sur le sol, Casey face au tapis.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu allais le manger.

\- Merde mais t'es balaise ! Si j'avais su...

\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir, se défend notre ami commun, l'aidant à se relève d'une poignée de main.

Le jeune homme se contente de grogner dans sa barbe, masse son dos, une grimace sur le visage. Je souris, retourne m'assoir à côté de la fille, Cerise, c'est ça hein ?

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

\- Quelle bonne idée ? Ai-je demandé, n'ayant compris que cette dernière phrase.

\- On va t'emmener faire les boutiques. Il faut que tu t'habilles. Ensuite on passeras dans une agence pour s'occuper de vendre ton appartement, et de te trouvé un endroit sympa.

\- Tu ne restes pas ici, Em ?

\- C'est une fille, Raphaël. Elle ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment.

\- Je comprends. Tu as besoin d'espace, de vivre à la surface, avec des gens normaux, pas avec une bande de tortues géantes. Tu n'es pas une bête sauvage.

Je regarde le Ninja dans les yeux, cherche une quelconque lueur de plaisanterie. Il est vraiment blessé. Il détourne le regard, décampe avec Casey, nous laissant tous abasourdis. Cerise pose la main sur ma cuisse, pour m'empêcher de le rattraper.

\- Raphaël est comme ça, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui passe par ma tête, ne t'en fais pas. Me rassure Léo.

\- Il semblait pourtant... Touché.

\- Raphaël ? Touché par autre chose que sa personne ? Se moque Cerise.

Pourquoi sont-ils si méchants avec lui ?

\- Il n'est pas comme vous le dites...

\- Sérieusement, Em, il ne t'a jamais aimée, pourquoi serait-il triste que tu partes ? Depuis que tu es là il n'arrête pas de nous dire que tu es une intruse !

\- Bien sûr que non, il est gentil avec moi, c'est... Mon ami.

\- Tout à l'heure quand il parlait de sortir avec toi, il s'est moqué de toi ! Il ne fait que ça depuis le début, se foutre de toi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

\- Léonardo a sûrement raison, c'est triste à dire, mais Raphaël et Casey ne sont pas les plus fiables... On les connaît...

Je ne peux pas le croire... Il a bien dû se foutre de moi ce sale... Ah ! Je suis en colère, mais j'ai aussi mal au cœur. Il semblait si sincère... J'ai cru... J'ai cru qu'il pourrait combler le vide, panser les blessures de mon cœur. Je voulais qu'on aille se battre ensemble, qu'on saigne ensemble. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre est tordu par une main invisible, que la chose qui bat dans ma poitrine est une lourde pierre. Pourquoi ? Quand je pense que je voulais lui dire... Que je voulais lui dire que j'étais aussi différente, qu'il n'était pas seul... J'ai failli révéler mon plus dangereux secret à un crétin qui se fout de ma gueule !

Je saute sur mes pieds, souris à Cerise et au chef de la bande, déclare que je suis prête pour aller faire les magasins. Un joli mensonge, une occupation pour me sortir de cet endroit, et ne plus le voir.

Cerise, qui se nomme en fait April, me montre toutes sortes de choses banales, fades.

•••

Je reviens avec des jeggings, des tops ainsi que des vestes en noir. Quels achats... Mon appartement a été mis en vente, mais l'agent immobilier doit se renseigner pour trouver ce qu'il me faut.

Je croise la fratrie, les salue vaguement, ignore l'un d'entre eux, fonce vers ma chambre. Je jette les sachets dans un coin, m'écroule sur le lit moelleux, décide de dormir ma nuit.

Bordel... Quelle heure est-il ? Quatre heure vingt-six. Je ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt ! Enfin... Je vais aller me faire une café, traîner sur internet... Je baille, passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille, tend l'oreille. C'est Léo et Raph, ils se disputent. Raphaël attrape son frère, prêt à lui mettre un coup de poing. Je saute entre les deux, éloigne le traitre.

\- Ça va pas ! C'est ton frère ! Il n'a rien fait de mal, lui !

\- C'est ça ! Il est parfait le petit Léonardo !

\- Ne commence pas ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Je... J'avais confiance en toi ! Mais tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi !

\- C'est ça ouais !

\- N'essaye pas de nier, Léo m'a tout avoué. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et toi tu t'en es amusé. Tu es vraiment horrible !

\- Mais c'est faux ! Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi !

\- Tu mens ! Pourquoi Léo s'amuserait-il à me raconter des histoires pareilles !

\- Tu as plus confiance en lui qu'en moi. Tu devrais peut-être lui demander. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Allez, salut je me barre.

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai le cœur qui bat, je ne crois pas avoir compris quoi que ce soit. Je supplie le leader du regard, il semble très mal en point.

\- S'il te plaît... Ne m'en veux pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu ne t'approches pas trop de lui, il a tendance à détruire tout ce qui l'approche... Et puis c'est moi que tu as d'abord connu, pas lui ! Je voulais que tu restes auprès de moi, je voulais que ce soit moi ton épaule pour pleurer, celui à qui tu confierais tes secrets. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, je n'arrive pas à me dire que...

\- Léonardo... Pourquoi ? Tu... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Le rapport, tu n'as rien fait de mal !

\- Je... Je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi ! C'est l'unique raison. Je t'aime.

\- Quoi...

\- J'ai menti, Em ! Raphaël n'a jamais rien dit de toi ! Il n'a d'ailleurs... Jamais été aussi doux...

\- Tu as fait ça...

J'ai du mal à respirer... J'ai la tête qui tourne, il faut que je sorte... Il me faut de l'air. Je peux pas le croire. Je m'effondre à genoux, retiens des sanglots.

\- Em...

\- Va-t'en ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

J'attends qu'il soit parti, me recroqueville contre moi-même, laissant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues, et les gémissements s'échapper bruyamment. Finalement j'ai tout gâché. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Tout était faux, je demandais juste un peu d'amour, du réconfort. Je regarde l'horloge, l'aiguille tourner, sans bouger, hoquetant de temps à autre, la crise de chagrin calmée. J'en ai marre. Je ne veux même plus bouger. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû choisir cette vie. J'ai froid, j'ai mal aux yeux à force de pleurer. Le monde est tellement cruel, je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter toute seule. De toutes les guerres que j'ai déjà commencées, celle-ci est la plus douloureuse. Au fond ce n'est pas une bataille, c'est simplement la vie, la vie normale, ce que tout homme est sensé faire. Puis moi, je n'y parviens pas, c'est peut-être à cause de cette fameuse anomalie qui a fait mes yeux vairons, elle doit changer quelque chose dans mon cerveau qui m'empêche d'entretenir des relations avec autrui.

\- Tu es encore là.

Je regarde le guerrier dans les yeux. Je tente d'articuler quelque chose, me renoie dans mes larmes.

\- Je pensais que tu te serais recouchée.

\- Tu me détestes ?

\- Ma Princesse a des caprices difficiles, mais elle reste ma Princesse.

\- Raphaël !

Je me jette dans ses bras, ris à gorge déployée.

\- Calme toi... Je suis près de toi.

\- J'ai mal au cœur. J'y ai vraiment cru. Comment ai-je pu ? Je ne veux pas te perdre. Plus jamais, c'est trop douloureux.

\- Pour moi aussi... Je ne peux pas supporter que tu sois loin de moi, Em.

\- Il faut... Il faut qu'on aille se coucher. Il doit être tard...

\- Il est presque sept heure.

\- Déjà...

Nous nous levons, nous dirigeons vers les chambres, je le laisse devant sa porte, me retourne. Raphaël attrape ma main me tire gentiment près de lui.

\- Reste avec moi.

Devrais-je dire non ?

Je hoche la tête, me laisse emporter par le sommeil au creux des imparables forteresses que sont ses bras.

* * *

 **Oh oui, toi, très cher fan de Léo, tu dois me haïr. Moi-même je suis dubitative quant à ce que j'ai fait de lui, mais je le comprends, donc ça va. X'D**

 **Un commentaire ? Je vous autorise à m'insulter, mais juste une fois hein, dans les reviews, pour me faire pardonner !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey !^^  
**

 **Je suis en ce moment en train de faire une "pause" dans mon récit pour vous écrire ces quelques mots d'intro, avant d'entamer une partie cruciale du chapitre. Je déguste un excellent mashmallow, (qui m'a coûté un pont TToTT) en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Em va avoir des surprises, et son plus grand secret sera révélé. Je vous mets l'eau à la bouche, hein ? Étant donné que ce qui est écrit plus bas n'est pas important, vous pouvez directement foncer sur le chapitre !^^**

 **Je réédite, je viens de finir le chapitre. Il est énorme. J'ai hésité à le séparer en deux. Mais... Cela peut rattraper un futur retard éventuel... Non ? J'écris toujours la suite, maiiiiiiis... Voilà.x)**

 **Mon écriture Fluffy**

 **J** 'essaye de travailler mes moments "fluffy"... Et comme j'écrivais une scène entre Raph et Em, hier soir, j'ai dit à une amie que mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire serait de m'offrir un garçon qui me briserait le coeur. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce je n'ai pas encore connu l'amour d'un garçon en retour du mien, et qu'il m'est possible d'imaginer ce que l'on ressent, mais je ne l'aurai jamais vécu. Ensuite, quand on a le cœur brisé par un chagrin d'amour, qu'est-ce que cela fait ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Alors ces moments ne sont inspirés que par des images de films, de dramas, par les douces paroles de chanteurs, j'ai d'ailleurs découvert un chanteur coréen qui écrit ses propres chansons, et c'est tout bonnement divin je n'avais jamais été interpelée par une chanson comme ça, il m'a fort bien inspirée. Je m'excuse donc pour ces moments qui ne sont peut être pas assez réalistes. Enfin on est avec des tortues mutantes, rien n'est réaliste. X'D **  
**

 **Mon avenir - Racontage de vie - Inutile  
**

 **J** e ne vais pourtant que sur mes 16 ans et j'ai l'impression que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de goûter à toutes les choses de la vie. Quand j'en ai parlé à mon amie et que je lui ai expliqué, elle m'a dit: "Ah oui, c'est pour le travail." J'avoue que sur le moment le mot "travail" m'a laissée de marbre. Mais elle avait raison. C'est pour le travail. Je sais pertinemment que je vais bientôt finir ma rhéto, et qu'ensuite, même en partant un an à l'étranger (ce qui n'est pas certain du tout, au vu du budget restreint de mes parents), je devrai suivre des études pour avoir un job stable. Seulement, j'ai un problème de taille. Tout ce que je veux faire se trouve dans le domaine artistique. Le monde de l'art n'est pas très facile. Alors que devrais-je commencer comme études ? De l'interprétariat ? Être professeur de français pourrait être une solution, mais étant totalement introvertie, je en saurai pas me tenir devant des élèves. J'ai ensuite pensé au management. Vous savez, si je ne peux pas être sur scène pour chanter, je peux peut être gérer un artiste ? Ou alors me lancer dans le stylisme... Toutes ces choses se rapprochent de ce qui me plait. Mais elles ne seront jamais ce que je veux vraiment faire. Je ne veux pas abandonner l'écriture, c'est toute ma vie, et malgré ce que l'on peut croire, je ne suis pas si peu douée ! Cette fic est assez peu travaillée, elle est légère, je ne m'y implique pas vraiment, c'est une sorte de brouillon. De nos jours, de plus en plus en plus de monde gagne leur pain grâce à internet. Mais c'est très difficile... J'ai décidé de m'y mettre. J'ai ouvert un blog, où je compte étendre ce que je sais faire. Je devrai d'ailleurs faire une annonce après...x) Qu'est-ce que je peux parler de ma vie !x'D Bref, je me suis égarée. Puisqu'il parait que je chante bien, et que j'adore, oh mon dieu, j'adore chanter, je peux me lancer sur Youtube. Je peux continuer les fics, essayer de gagner en popularité et amener des gens sur mes blogs, commencer à le monétiser, faire des partenariats,... Vous me suivez ? Je n'aime pas me dire que je vais me faire de l'argent sur le dos de gens, dont je fais partie, mais je dois vivre décemment. Enfin je m'arrête là, cela n'intéresse personne.x)

 _ **Un projet d'écriture tiré de "Dans les Ténèbres de la Ville" ?**_

 _ **I** l est peut être prématuré de parler de ça maintenant, mais l'histoire avance de mon côté, et je vois avec regret la fin s'approcher... C'est alors que je me suis demandée ce que je pourrais faire pour que la fic continue à vivre. Em est (non seulement mon surnom.X'D Bon depuis peu. Puis, c'est plus compliqué. Je ne peux rien dire, mais vous comprendrez plus tard !) sortie de mon imagination, c'est un peu comme mon enfant. Il est difficile de laisser sa fille partir... C'est alors que mon amie m'a dit: "Pourquoi ne pas en faire un bouquin ?" Il est vrai que je me lamente souvent de trouver un vrai sujet pour un livre, qui pourrait tenir la route, qui ne serait ni trop long ni trop court. Je n'inclus pas ma fic au centre de la trame des Tortues Ninjas, il me serait possible en effectuant des modifications, sur l'histoire, d'en faire un bouquin. On perdrait le charme des tortues, je ne dis pas... Mais pourquoi pas ? Si, par miracle, je sortais ce livre, cela vous dirait toujours de le lire, rien que pour Em ? _

_J'ai énormément de travail à faire avant qu'il soit présentable, bien entendu, et je ne me préoccupe pas encore de l'édition, ce ne sont que des "si". Enfin bref... Voilà mon projet. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.^^  
_

 _ **Dream**_

* * *

\- Raph ! Tu n'étais pas sensé m'aider ?

\- J'ai la tronche d'un déménageur ?

\- T'as la tronche d'une tortue.

\- Ah… Cette fille… Que puis-je faire pour vous, Princesse ?

\- Rassembler mon armurerie. Ne mets pas trop de désordre !

\- Une seconde, tu as une armurerie chez toi, et tes parents n'ont jamais compris ce que tu faisais avec ces armes ?

\- Ils ne les ont jamais vue ! Je suis douée pour planquer les choses. Avant de tout installer sur la table, c'était rangé… La table est dans la cuisine.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

\- Je vais rassembler mon matos informatique. Tout ça ira vite, après ce sera plus compliqué, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que mes parents ont planqué, ils étaient flics, ils ont obligatoirement planqué quelque chose. Et puis… Toutes les choses de notre vie quotidienne vont prendre du temps…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire oui…

\- Les déménagements, ça ressert les liens !

\- T'en sais rien !

\- Peut-être. Bon d'accord, je viens de l'inventer. Mais ! J'ais souvent raison, alors tais-toi !

\- Si je ne t'appréciais pas autant, tu serais déjà dans un poubelle, à pleurnicher.

\- J'oubliais que je pleurnichais beaucoup…

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu…

\- Ferme-là, avant que je ne vous rencontre, toi et tes frères, je n'avais presque jamais pleuré. Bon, on se met au boulot ! Fini les commérages !

\- On n'est pas en train de commérer là…

Je souris, m'empare d'un câble, commence à l'enrouler, comme tous les autres. J'ai 32 câbles, pour connecter tout et n'importe quoi… J'ai le mérite de dire que hormis deux de ceux-ci, je les ai tous utilisés ! Tiens, il faudra que je change d'écran, celui-là a complètement cramé, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je m'y suis pris pour faire ça ! Ah... Bon, autant mettre ça dans la caisse poubelle. Je me débrouillerai avec l'autre en attendant. Ensuite… J'ai une souris sans fil, et quatre avec. Pourquoi j'en ai autant ?

Ça y est ! Par toutes les divinités, ça y est ! J'ai enfin fini de trier mon matériel informatique ! Devrais-je terminer ma chambre ou plutôt commencer la cuisine ? Non, je vais terminer mes affaires, je vais classer ça dans des caisses et voir ce que je jette.

Une chaleur douce s'étend du haut mon dos à mes autres membres, et deux bras se nouent autour de ma taille. Un souffle chaud caresse ma nuque, tout en chassant les quelques cheveux rebelles qui auraient osé s'aventurer hors de leur chignon. Un battement de cœur glisse un sourire sur mes lèvres, m'ordonne de profiter de ce moment. C'est comme si un rayon de soleil aussi beau que ceux que l'on trouve durant les soirées d'été venait se poser sur tout mon être, pour absorber toutes mes cicatrices, toutes les douleurs passées.

\- Mes bras seront toujours libres pour toi, ma Princesse…

\- Bonsoir…

Je sursaute, fixe le nouveau venu, détaillant ses cheveux en bataille ainsi que sa tenue négligée d'un mauvais œil.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches chez moi, le Flambeur ?

\- Je vois que je dérangeais… Comme c'est adorable.

\- Mais tu me déranges dès que je te vois.

\- Oui, et tu ne dérangeais rien du tout ! Continue Raphaël, une once de panique dans la voix.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air suspect tous les deux.

\- Si tu es simplement venu stalker mon appart', tu peux t'en aller.

\- J'étais passé par les égouts où l'on m'a dit que vous étiez ici… Je voulais juste vous dire que je partais quelques jours voir une vieille tante espagnole sur son lit de mort. Je suis son seul héritier à ce qu'il paraît. Je vous laisse les nazes !

Je fronce les sourcils un instant, éberluée par le coup de vent qu'à été Casey. Je me tourne vers mon ami, lui aussi troublé par cette discussion étrange.

\- Je vais aller chercher un truc à manger, il est déjà dix heures quart.

\- Ok… Si quelqu'un vient…

\- Ne lui ouvre pas. Ai-je terminé en rigolant

Je ferme la porte, attends l'ascenseur patiemment. Je crois que je vais aller me ruiner au Starbucks. J'adore leurs cafés, c'est presque maladif, j'aime aussi l'ambiance de leur intérieur, je m'y sens vraiment à l'aise. J'aimerais bien m'y poser avec Raph, un jour... Si c'était possible. D'ailleurs que devrais-je lui prendre ? Quelque chose de fort ou plutôt doux ? Il est tôt, autant prendre quelque chose de doux.

\- Un café latte et un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ce sera tout mademoiselle Fray ?

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Je... Je vous ai vue à la télévision.

\- Je vois... Mettez-moi un muffin au chocolat et... une part de Cheesecake NY, s'il vous plaît.

Je suis célèbre, c'est génial. Je ne pensais pas que les gens me reconnaitraient... Je pousse ma carte dans l'appareil, appuie distraitement sur les numéros. C'est bien ce que je me disais, j'ai dépensé un pont. Enfin, le sucre réconforte tout.

\- Hé ! Hé ! Em !

\- Tiens Cer... April ! Je suis désolée, mais je trouve que tu as vraiment une tête à t'appeler "Cerise".

\- Vraiment ? C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit... Enfin bon, je comptais monter te voir avec un café, mais je vois que tu as déjà payé... Pour deux cafés ?

\- Raphaël est avec moi.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? C'est étonnant.

\- Disons que... Léo m'avait menti. Et puis, il m'a dit la vérité, alors je me suis excusée auprès de Raph.

\- Il t'a accueillie à bras ouverts ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est gentil de sa part, mais il n'est pas gentil. Enfin bref, il fallait que je te dise que je partais pendant une semaine en Chine. Une agence m'a contactée pour que je fasse un reportage... C'est un honneur que l'on m'ait demandé ça ! Il faut que je me dépêche, l'avion part dans une heure ! On se voit la semaine prochaine !

\- Oui... Salut...

D'abord c'est Casey qui se barre, et maintenant April. Après ce sera Splinter qui nous annoncera, en chemise à fleur, qu'il part à Hawaï ?

\- Raph, je suis de retour ! Tu devineras pas qui j'ai croisé, et qui se fait, elle aussi, la malle ! Raphaël ? Tu as décidé de me râler dessus ou… Mon appart ! Mec tu as cru que c'était une salle de jeu ?

Tout est retourné, une table est même brisée en deux ! Je pose les cafés sur le plan de travail, légèrement paniquée, vérifie toute les pièces, l'évidence me venant aux yeux. Raphaël a disparu, et un téléphone a fait son apparition. D'accord, il ne faut pas paniquer, ou faire de conclusions hâtives. Je jette un coup d'œil au contenu du téléphone, c'est à dire… Rien du tout. Il faut que j'appelle, Léonardo, ce type… Je compose son numéro, sans réponse. Il ne m'a peut-être pas entendue, ou il ne voulait pas répondre, il faut que j'y aille, en vitesse.

J'écarte les gens, prie pour que le métro aille plus vite qu'il ne roule déjà, regarde ma montre constamment. Je cours, bouscule les piétons sans prêter gare, descends à toute vitesse dans les égouts, débarque dans le salon des Tortues, fixe Splinter se préparer une tasse de thé.

\- Mademoiselle… Que se passe-t-il pour vous voir si apeurée ?

\- Où sont vos fils ?

\- Et bien, ils sont partis vous chercher, Léonardo a reçu l'un de vos appels à l'aide…

\- Je n'ai pas sonné. Je suis allée acheter des cafés, et lorsque je suis revenue, Raphaël avait disparu, laissant ce GSM. Ils ont étés… Enlevés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le crains…

\- Comment vais-je les retrouver, je n'ai pas le moindre indice, hormis ce foutu portable !

\- Il nous faut attendre leur coup de fil.

\- Je vais devenir folle ! Comment suis-je sensée patienter alors que mes amis se sont fait enlever ? Raph… Il était avec moi ! Et je n'ai rien fait ! Si je n'étais pas descendue chercher ces cafés, il serait toujours là, avec moi…

\- Raphaël…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait sourire ?

\- Oh… Pas grand chose, vous le saurez en temps venu. Maintenant, que dites-vous d'une tasse de thé, cela vous aidera à calmer votre corps et votre esprit ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

Qui aurait pu prendre autant de risques pour les kidnapper, et me demander quelque chose en retour ? Des scientifiques n'auraient jamais fait cela, la police encore moins… Alors des criminels qui savaient que j'étais en communication avec eux.

11h 29. Toujours pas de nouvelles, j'ai bu la théière entière, Splinter est parti en refaire. Est-ce à cause de moi ?

12h37. C'est de ma faute. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc jamais capable de protéger ce qui m'est précieux ? Les Fray, et aujourd'hui mes amis. Je suis dangereuse.

13h 53. Ils ne vont pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils savent se protéger…Non ils ne vont pas mourir. S'il vous plaît, les gars… Restez en vie.

15h 02. Raph… Tu me manques. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous ait pris tout à l'heure, mais… Je veux encore le vivre, je te veux près de moi. Comment suis-je sensée attendre que l'on m'annonce ta menace de mort, sans rien faire ?

16h 14. Je crois que je regrette de m'être disputée avec Léo. C'était un bon ami, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela change ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à aimer, je suis froide, je ne suis pas gentille…

17h 06. Je crois savoir qui vous a enlevé. En fait, j'ai deux hypothèses. Elles me font tout autant peur.

18h 32. Un téléphone… Le téléphone sonne. Je dois répondre. Je dois absolument répondre.

\- Allô ?

\- « Bonsoir, Em… »

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- « Viens nous voir, tu le sauras bien… Le bar « Dad's daughters», tu connais ? »

\- Je vais vous tuer.

Je raccroche, enfile pas veste, fonce dans un taxi. De la force, de l'ingéniosité et de la rapidité, voilà ce qu'il me faut. Ils vont mourir.

C'est un vieux bâtiment couvert de néons à moitié brisés, c'est miteux, ça n'a aucune classe. Je pousse la porte en bois, me retrouve criblée des regards menaçants de vieux bikers, de dealeurs et autres bandits de bas-étage. J'aperçois les jeunes hommes qui avaient volé mon portable pour tenter de me violer. C'est un vieil endroit assez pourri pour les accueillir.

\- Hé, Gamine !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles, l'ancêtre ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous, fillette. Je crois que tu t'es perdue, fait demi-tour avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de moche.

\- Je ne crois pas, je suis bien dans le bar miteux auquel je m'attendais.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Le vieil homme s'est levé, frappe bruyamment la table, réveillant mes ex-agresseurs, le leader fronce les sourcils, cogne la cuisse de son aîné, relève la tête.

\- Ferme la, le vieux… Il y en a qui dorment…

\- Rentre chez toi pour dormir !

\- Tu sais bien que mes parents m'ont foutu dehors !

\- Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, mais je suis venue récupérer quelque chose que l'on m'a volé.

Le jeune homme se frotte les yeux, couvre un bâillement, me détaille de la tête aux pieds. C'est pas du joli. J'empoigne le premier homme que je trouve par le col, lui pose le canon de mon arme sur la tempe.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles, où sont-ils ?

\- Elle va... Elle va me tuer ! Gamin parle !

\- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait du tout...

\- Le temps presse...

\- Attends ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Je te promets que je ne t'ai plus rien volé depuis la dernière fois !

\- Qui tient ce bar ?

\- Je crois que c'est un certain Joshua... Il n'est pas là souvent, mais c'est un mec... Un mec pas clair. Je te promets nous on n'y est pour rien. Ces vieux... Ils ont l'air de sales types, mais ils sont franchement cool. S'il te plaît ! Ne les tue pas !

\- Parle moi de ce Joshua. En quoi n'est-il "pas clair" ?

\- Et bien... Il donne toujours des énormes sommes d'argent à une fille... Elle est bizarre. C'est une chinoise, un truc comme ça, elle a toujours des lunettes de soleil et des cheveux bizarres.

\- Cheveux violets ?

\- Ouais... Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je l'ai croisée une fois... Où est Joshua en ce moment ?

\- Il est descendu à la cave...

\- Je vois. Sortez. Sortez où vous risquez de vous faire abattre. Je ne tue pas d'innocents, mais d'autres le font.

Je fixe la seule porte intérieure, celle qui doit mener à la cave, une cave extrêmement grande. Les gens sont en ébullition, ils courent partout, transportant des caisses, jetant un regard au dessus de leur épaule toutes les minutes. C'est la foire, bizarrement, je crois que j'en suis la raison. Tout d'abord, il faut que je localise l'endroit où ils retiennent mes amis, soit je fouille toutes les pièces de cette « cave », soit j'embarque quelqu'un. J'aime cette deuxième solution, je n'aurai qu'à l'assommer, et le laisser dans un coin sombre. Oui, j'aime vraiment cette idée.

Je me déplace derrière les immenses caisses en bois, glisse vers les tonneaux en métal peint. J'entends un éternuement à côté de moi, tourne la tête, mon arme pointée dans la direction du bruit. Je soupire, baisse mon arme, surprise de voir le jeune homme du bar.

\- Hé !

\- Fais plus de bruit, imbécile ! Si tu me fais repérer, je te tue avant qu'ils ne le fassent !

\- Désolé ! Désolé… Je suis venu pour t'aider ! Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Et je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir volé ton portable.

\- M'aider ? En quoi vas-tu m'aider ? Tu ne sais pas te battre !

\- Je sais tenir une arme ! Je suis doué pour baratiner les gens aussi. Je pourrais nous sortir d'une situation sans qu'on ait à se faire remarquer !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon. Suis-moi, baisse la tête et ne fais pas de bruit !

J'observe le jeune homme me rejoindre discrètement, me pousse sur le côté. Il faut attirer quelqu'un, mais il y a trop de monde ici. J'aperçois une jeune femme trop peu habillée traverser la salle, saluer d'un sourire enjôleur un homme, ouvrir une grande porte, répandant le son étouffé d'une discothèque. C'est l'endroit parfait pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Là, c'est l'endroit où se déroule le business. L'autre porte en face de nous est une sortie de secours. Je suis déjà descendu ici une fois.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'y passe exactement ?

\- Non, je ne suis allé que dans ce club, je n'y ai pas vraiment goûté à toutes ses… Particularités.

\- Tu parles plutôt bien. Tu n'étais pas un vaurien ?

\- C'est compliqué… Je m'appelle Bayden.

\- Em.

\- C'est de toi dont on parle à la télé, la fille des continuer… Je n'ai pas expérimenté, mais ils proposent des… Services spéciaux. Les prostituées sont variées, elles offrent des choses capables de combler les perversions les plus ignobles. Ensuite, il y un énorme marché de drogue.

\- Je vois…

\- Il y a d'autres trafics, je n'en suis pas certain mais ce que j'ai entendu peut le suggérer.

\- Trafic humain ? Organes ?

\- Des trucs chimiques aussi. J'ai entendu parler d'ADN animale, de mutagène, je n'ai pas tout compris.

\- Je vois. Le patron, tu connais son nom ?

\- C'est une patronne, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Mes doutes se resserrent… Je voudrais tellement me tromper… Je dois me concentrer. Il faut que nous arrivions à passer, sans éveiller les soupçons, et sans que je sois reconnaissable. Je baisse les yeux vers ma poitrine, grimace, retourne derrière les caisses, qui offrent une plus grande protection. J'enlève ma veste en cuir, la pose à côté de moi, retire mon short, déboutonne le haut de ma chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais me faire passer pour une pute.

\- C'est malin… Défait tes cheveux, ce sera plus réaliste. Même en essayant de te faire passer pour ça, tu restes… Bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tiens, défait encore un bouton.

\- Tu veux te rincer l'œil ?

Je soupire, à nouveau, aperçois un groupe passant juste à côté de nous, je tire Bayden par le bras, nous mêle à la foule, empestant déjà l'alcool. Le jeune homme, peu à l'aise, pose maladroitement sa main sur ma hanche. Je retiens un sourire, me frotte contre son corps. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être parfaite dans mon rôle, mais c'est tout ce que je peux donner. J'ai le ventre serré, j'ai tellement peur de les découvrir, morts, ou bien condamnés, comme mes parents… Je déglutis, entre au même moment dans la boîte, très luxueuse. La plupart des personnes sont tous revêtu d'habits couteux, ce qui signifie que cette discothèque est réservée aux personnes aisées. La musique baisse soudainement, et des projecteurs éclairent un balcon. Une dame au gros manteau de fourrure s'y présente, prend la parole d'une voix forte et maitrisée. J'ai la nausée rien qu'à sa vue. C'est bien elle qui m'a trahie… Je ne prête pas attention à son discours, examine les portes présentes, il y en a cinq, en comptant l'entrée. Deux d'entre elles sont surveillées par des hommes aux costumes noirs, pareils à ceux qui m'avaient cherchée dans la cours d'école. C'était donc elle à cette époque-là aussi… Évidemment, elle n'en est pas à son premier coup. Elle est repartie par la porte surveillée du haut. Il nous faut d'abord vérifier ce qu'il se trouve dans la pièce du bas, ensuite nous essaierons celle du haut.

\- Bayden, il va falloir mettre tes talents d'acteurs en marche.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Clairement pas quelque chose de propre.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce à quoi je pense ? Ce n'est pas très… Religieux.

\- Tu vois la porte gardée là-bas ? Plaque moi contre le mur, proches d'eux. Ensuite, fais ce que tu fais de mieux, distrait le gardien le plus éloigné, je m'occupe du plus proche.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Les gens sont bourrés ou drogués, ils n'y feront pas attention. De plus, nous ne serions pas les premiers à commencer à faire ce genre de choses. Certains vont même… Plus loin.

\- En public, c'est atroce…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Je murmure ma phrase à son oreille, danse de manière érotique, descendant et remontant mes mains sur mon propre corps, lui offre un demi-sourire.

\- Suis-moi.

Je continue ma comédie vulgaire, nous menant vers la porte sans éveiller de soupçons. Bayden fonce soudain sur moi, passe une main derrière mon dos, me pousse brutalement contre le mur, tiens mon visage de l'autre main. Il enfouit sont visage dans mon cou, me couvre de baisers, descend sa main plus bas, colle son bassin contre le mien. Il tourne la tête vers les gardes du corps, grogne, s'écarte de moi d'un air mécontent, s'approche de sa cible, commence à le provoquer. Lorsqu'ils détournent le regard, je saute sur le dos de mon homme, lui brise rapidement la nuque, m'empare du second, toujours occupé avec Bayden, lui réserve le même sort.

\- Bien joué. Maintenant reste ici. Tu m'as aidée, Bayden.

Je jette un regard au jeune homme, surpris par mon action, ouvre la porte, pénètre à l'intérieur. Je distingue immédiatement les deux cages retenant mes amis. Raphaël est seul, tandis que l'autre contient Léonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir répartis deux par deux ? Je sors mon pistolet, observe toute la pièce, complètement vide. Je cours vers mes amis, observe le tableau de commande qui permet d'ouvrir la cage des trois frères. Il est fort probable que quelqu'un arrive, ils me seront plus utiles à trois, lorsque je libèrerai Raphaël.

\- Em ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir !

\- Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai, Don' ! Sortez vite. Raph ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Em, va-t'en ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ils nous observent ! Elle t'observe depuis le début !

\- Em ! Em ! Elle sait ! Il y a des caméras ! Partout !

\- Bayden ?

Je fixe le jeune homme qui vient de faire irruption, l'ignore, m'attaque au panneau de commande de Raph, je procède comme pour l'autre, essaye d'une autre manière après un échec. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me refuse l'accès !

\- Raph… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- C'était son plan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pars avec eux, Em. Tu ne nous auras pas tous les quatre.

Elle m'a piégée… Je ne peux pas laisser Raphaël ! Je refuse !

\- Bayden, peux-tu m'accorder un dernier service ? Emmène-les hors d'ici.

\- Tu veux que je fasse sortir ces créatures ?

\- Ce sont mes amis, ma seule famille. Je t'en prie, ils ne sont pas aussi méchants qu'ils en ont l'air, sauf Raph. Mais… Je reste avec lui. Vite.

Le jeune homme effrayé me contemple avec détermination, acquiesce d'un signe de tête, cours vers la sortie. Je me tourne vers la dernière personne présente, lui tends la main, qu'il saisit dans la sienne avec douceur.

\- S'il te plaît, enfuis-toi. Em… Je t'en prie. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- A mes yeux tu en vaux la peine, plus que quiconque. Si j'avais su… Je t'aurais libéré en premier. Pardonne-moi ! Tout ce qu'il t'arrive est ma faute. Cette femme qui a commandé votre enlèvement, c'est ma tante. Elle savait qui j'étais, et tôt ou tard j'allais m'attaquer à son business.

\- Je t'ai vue entrer ici. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait avec ce Bayden. Il a l'air d'être un type bien. Tu devrais te rapprocher de lui.

\- On parle vraiment de ma vie amoureuse alors que tu es coincé dans cette fichue cage ? Est-ce si important ?

\- Mais oui, chérie. Je crois que c'est même primordial pour… Lui.

Je fixe ma tante d'un regard meurtrier, pointe mon arme sur elle. Elle me répond d'un rire cristallin, brandit une télécommande, appuie sur un bouton. Il semble avoir activé le mécanisme d'une grosse machine, comparable à un réservoir, qui vient se placer juste au dessus de la tête de Raphaël.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- Serais-tu inquiète ?

\- Laisse Raphaël partir, c'est à moi que tu en veux.

\- Cette créature hideuse a un nom ? Raphaël. Ce serait charmant, s'il était humain.

Je déglutis, le cœur battant, aperçois Raph se décomposer sous les paroles de ma tante.

\- Ferme-la ! Comment peux-tu dire cela de lui ? Tu ne le connais pas !

\- Sois polie, mon ange, je suis quand même ta tante. Je suis ta confidente, ton unique amie… Celle à qui tu as tout raconté. Lâche ton arme, où je verse cette substance sur cette chose. Qui sait ce que cela fera ? Au mieux, il deviendra une toute petite tortue que tu pourras garder dans un bocal !

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Je lance mon arme bien à sa vue, me laisse faire par ses hommes de main, ils m'attachent pieds et mains à de lourdes chaînes en métal glacé. Je me plonge dans le regard vert de mon ami, cherche un quelconque lueur d'espoir. Nous allons nous en sortir. Je vais le sauver.

\- Regarde-toi, pathétique jeune fille. Tu pensais pouvoir sauver le monde ? Tu pensais être à la hauteur ? Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne connais même pas ton propre nom !

\- Je m'appelle Em, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Que je sois un Fray, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je m'en fiche.

\- Em, ce n'est pas ton nom, chérie, ce sont tes initiales.

\- Endo Mizuki. Mizuki signifie « jolie lune » en japonais.

\- Je me fiche bien de ce que cela signifie ! Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux.

\- Mais j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Je t'ai toi.

\- Alors libère Raphaël, s'il te plaît !

\- Tu te souviens, Mizuki ? Peu de temps avant la mort de tes parents, tu te souviens m'avoir parlé de lui et ses frères ? Tu ne l'aimais pas, tu n'avais pas confiance en lui, c'est ce que tu disais.

\- Tu m'avais traitée de psychopathe, ai-je murmuré.

\- La vérité est que tu ne savais pas comment décrire ce que tu ressentais envers lui, c'était étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde-toi, aujourd'hui, tu ne pourrais te passer de lui. Aucun de vous deux ne le pourrait, cela se voit dans vos regards, vous ne pouvez le cacher. Tu es une fille intelligente, Mizuki, tu sais que vous ne pourrez jamais rester ensemble. Et lui aussi, il se sait. Alors comment as-tu pu tomber pour ce monstre ?

\- Tu oublies quelque chose ma tante. Moi aussi je suis un monstre.

Si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire… Même s'il ne me regarde plus qu'avec dégoût ou effroi, il sera sauf, il sera avec ses frères, même si je dois épuiser toutes mes forces pour le sauver, je le ferai. Tout ceci est de ma faute.

Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de vivre normalement, sans utiliser cette chose. Mes yeux vairons ne sont pas un hasard, au départ, j'avais les yeux noirs, les deux. Ensuite, il y a eu cette expérience… L'un de mes yeux est devenu bleu. Je n'étais plus une simple enfant, j'avais changé, j'étais devenu plus que ça. Ils ont réussi à augmenter la capacité de mon cerveau. Je peux faire certaines choses. Je peux tuer tout le monde. Je souris, au même moment, la télécommande saute des mains de ma tante, s'écrase à mes pieds. Mes chaînes craquent, j'empoigne un couteau dissimulé dans mon dos, le lance en plein cœur d'un garde du corps. Je défie ma tante du regard.

\- Tu croyais vraiment être en position de me vaincre, ma Tante ?

J'attrape l'arme d'un homme, m'accroche à son cou, il titube, tourne sur lui-même. Je tire sur tout ce qu'il bouge, élimine mon porteur, m'approche de ma tante, le canon pointé sur son front.

\- Que devrais-je faire ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas me tuer.

\- En tant que nièce, tu m'as arraché mes amis, tu m'as kidnappée, tu as menacé de tuer mon meilleur ami. En tant qu'Ombre, tu es une des plus grandes nuisances de New York. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'en suis pas capable ?

\- Ton meilleur ami ? Es-tu aussi aveugle ? Vous vous cachez tous les deux derrière vos mensonges d'amitié. Tu es bien une adolescente.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? Tu aurais au moins pu… Regretter.

\- Non ! Non ! Ne me tue pas, je t'en supplie…

J'entends un bruit mécanique, fais volte-face, aperçois la machine au-dessus de Raphaël se pencher dangereusement vers lui. Je ferme les yeux, fais sauter la porte, rejoins la cage à la vitesse de la lumière, tire mon ami contre moi.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, plus tard. Il faut partir. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Tu es en vie, alors ça va.

\- Tu deviens mignon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tais-toi.

Je souris faiblement, l'aide à se relever d'une poignée de main, entame ma course vers la sortie.

\- Je te laisse la vie sauve, ma tante, tâche d'en faire bon usage, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te la prendre.

* * *

 _ **Voilàààààààààà !^^**_

 _ **C'était comment ? Une petite review pour encourager votre pauvre Dreamy ? A plus !^^**_

 _ **Devenir membre et collègue de Dreamy ?**_

 _Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai commencé un blog. Seulement, j'ai tellement de projets que j'aimerais monter une petite équipe pour le gérer, chacun fit ce qu'il peut, on s'emboite pour former un truc génial. Alors je me permets de faire un peu pub ici. Je manque cruellement de lecteurs, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, je en suis sur aucuns réseaux sociaux, je n'aime pas ça, oui._

 _Voici donc mon blog: **Dreamy.**_

 _ **Ce que l'on recherche: **_

_**Coté création**_

 _\- 1 plume: Un talent qui écrit régulièrement apportera un plus au blog._

 _\- x Collaborateurs: Des écrivains qui veulent faire une nouvelle avec un autre ou simplement s'essayer pour un One-Shot et avoir un avis._

 _\- 1 M./Mrs. Photo: Photographe ou dénicheur d'image sur le net._

 _\- 1 Voix: Chanteur de ses propres textes ou bien de chansons qu'il a repris._

 _\- 1 M./Mrs. Muzik: Créateur ou dénicheur de musique classique sur le net._

 _\- 2 Illustrateurs: Une vidéo est bien plus apprécié avec des jolis dessins !_

 _ **Côté technique**_

 _\- 1 Checkeur/Checkeuse: Il sert à relire les textes, voir les vidéos, les dessins avant de les poster._

 _\- 1 M./Mrs Business: Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de nous faire de la pub quoi. Qui gère les comptes Facebook, Insta, et tout ce qu'il veut, de Dreamy_

 _\- 1 monteur/Monteuse: Il sert à monter les courts métrages, qui seront très rares mais présents._

 _\- 2 Traducteurs/Traductrices: Pourquoi ne pas faire partager le blog au public anglophone ?_

 _\- 1 Mixeur/Mixeuse: C'est bien d'enregistrer sa voix, après il nous faut quelqu'un pour mixer le tout !_

 _Breeef, après cette odieuse propagande (Pourquoi ce mot ?!X'D), je tenais à préciser que je n'étais pas seule et que ma pote faite aussi office de checkeuse. Si toi, petit lecteur, tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait être intéressé... Un petit message et le tour est joué !^^_


End file.
